


Safe and Sound

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Negan has a relationship with the OC (reader) and ends up doing something to upset her while they are together. It causes her to run off and she finds out that people outside of The Sanctuary aren't the friendliest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasoncrouse (jacksonmaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonmaine/gifts).



> This was another request I was given. I thought of making this multiple parts because it’s kind of long, but decided in the end to make it a short story one shot. Hope it’s good enough!

“Ah fuck,” Negan groaned from over you as you clung to his shoulders. Your nails bit into his shoulders clinging onto him after the two of you had shared your intimate moment together.

Every couple of days Negan would come into your room at night to sleep with you. Since you had been at The Sanctuary, Negan and you had a secret affair going on behind the scenes. One that no one knew about because you had never agreed to be his wife. Many times he had asked you to take the offer, but it was one that you were never really ready for. The idea of being married to someone with multiple wives never really turned you on. So Negan decided to keep your relationship secret and would sneak into your room at night when no one was around to witness it.

“You feel so fucking good,” Negan growled against your lips, kissing you heatedly while your hands clung to his sweaty body that rested over yours. A smile pressed in over the corners of Negan’s lips before tugging softly at your bottom lip with his teeth. His body lowered in closer to yours while you held him in your arms tightly. “So when are you going to agree to be my wife and put aside the fucking point system to be mine?”

“I’m not going to,” you answered with a laugh, tugging on his dark hair to lift his head up to watch you closely. His cocky smile made you roll your eyes when your hand slid down against his salt and pepper colored beard to trace over his masculine features. “I’ll agree to it when I would actually be your one and only.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Negan frowned, a heavy sigh escaped his lips when you felt him pulling his body from yours, making you let out an uncomfortable sound. You loved the feeling of Negan over you and inside of you. It was something that you looked forward to every time he came into your room. “I wish you would just realize that.”

“I can’t share you Negan,” you tipped forward to kiss him softly, hearing the grunt that escaped his lips when you pressed your hand over his sweaty chest when he fell back against your mattress. Teasing your fingertips throughout the wet hair over the center of his chest, you smiled widely and shrugged. “I said when I got married, it would be for a special reason, and not just like…well…you know.”

“The fucking world isn’t like it used to fucking be sweetheart,” Negan reminded you with a frown, reaching up with his hand to brush your hair behind your ear before releasing a small sigh. “You have no idea how hard it is to keep you working and being on the point system when you should be my wife—having me pampering you.”  

“I’ll live,” you reached out to poke him in the ribs playfully, hearing the snort that escaped his lips when you had gotten the spot you had learned tickled over his body over the last few months. “I like what we have right now.”

“I fucking don’t,” Negan grunted, leaning in closer to nip over the side of your neck. A growl escaped his lips as you pressed your hand further into the center of his chest to get him to sit back. “Fuck girl. You have no idea the kind of things you do to me.”

“I have an idea,” you chuckled when you felt his mouth pressing in over the side of your neck again. Closing your eyes, you curled your arm around his shoulders and heard him breathing heavily against your skin again. Feeling his body warm and solid against yours made you let out a tiny gasp and you swatted at the center of his chest. “Again? Already?”

“This is what you do to me,” Negan replied with a wink, crawling in over your before tipping down to collect your lips in another kiss. Holding onto to Negan, you did your best to try and enjoy the time you had with him because you were never sure the next time he would be sneaking into your room with you.

* * *

  
Collecting the crops outside of The Sanctuary, you worked closely with your friend Grady that you had made while working there. He was close to your age and the two of you seemed to get along quite well from the start. Grady had a girlfriend at The Sanctuary that you had met a few times and you often enjoyed working with them. It was nice having friends that you could get along with there. Sometimes it would get lonely when the time between being with Negan would take place, so it was good to have people that you could get along with to pass the time.

“You doing okay today?” Grady muttered, reaching for the wheelbarrow of supplies that you had brought him before dropping down to dig into the dirt to pull out some of the weeds that were beneath the soil. “You’re looking a little pale.”

“Oh, I’m fine. I just had a late night,” you assured him with a small grunt, feeling your stomach turning as you worked in the heat with him. Pressing your hand in over your stomach, you let out a heavy breath and got down on your knees. Last night, Negan had stayed quite late before leaving in the morning. You really hadn’t been able to sleep much and just assumed that you were feeling ill for that reason alone. That mixed with the blistering summer heat had to the be the reason you were feeling dizzy. You just didn’t want to bring it to someone’s attention to make someone worry for you. “I think it’s just hot out today.”

“You sure?” Grady tried to press further, his blue eyes watching you closely and you tried to focus on your work. Feeling your hands shaking, you tried to concentrate on keeping your body calm, but you felt extremely weak. Grady stood up from where he was working to move over closer to you and you shook your head slowly. “Hey…”

“I don’t know what’s wrong, I feel really light headed,” you explained feeling your stomach turning and you tried to stand up, but fell to your knees. Gulping down uneasily, you felt Grady hooking his arm around yours to try and keep you up. “Something has to be wrong.”

“Let’s get you to Dr. Carson,” Grady suggested, hooking his arm around your body and leading you back toward The Sanctuary. The world around you seemed to spin as you let your weight rest against him. Whatever was going wrong was serious and you could feel it.

* * *

  
“I’m not dying am I?” you blurt out nervously seeing the crack of a smile that pressed in over the corners of Dr. Carson’s lips. This wasn’t funny. You could feel your body shaking and this is what you imagined it would feel like if you were dying. Feeling sick and like the world was spinning. Dr. Carson was looking at something, reading it over and you let out an uncomfortable breath. “Did I contract the virus?”

“You aren’t dying,” Dr. Carson responded with a small sigh, reaching out to squeeze over your shoulder with a bright smile. “I don’t know who the lucky fella is, but you should be happy because you aren’t dying. You’re pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” you laughed uneasily and shook your head when you saw the nod he gave you while he clutched onto something on your clipboard. “But that’s impossible, I mean…”

“Have you been having sexual relations with someone in the last few weeks?” Dr. Carson questioned you and you let out a nervous sound. Your uncomfortable nature allowed it to be obvious to him that you had and he nodded. “Well, I took your urine sample to see if there was any blood from the tests that I ran and I saw nothing. Then I used the sample for one of the pregnancy tests that we have here…and you are certainly pregnant. Don’t worry though; I will make sure that you will be perfectly healthy and taken care of. I have some prenatal vitamins right here for you to start taking. I suggest you tell the lucky man all about it. The only request I have is that you don’t go around talking about the pills and the test. I usually have to keep those reserved for Negan’s wives in case something does happen…”

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” you felt your pulse racing and felt your stomach absolutely turning. How ironic was it that the pills and the tests were reserved for ‘Negan’s wives’.

You could feel the lump in your throat growing when you thought about having to tell Negan that you were pregnant. It was something that you weren’t exactly prepared to do, but when Dr. Carson handed you over the bottle of pills, you knew that it was something you had to do. You never thought about having a baby. Not now, not in this world, but clearly you didn’t have a choice at this point. Getting up from the exam table, you slid the pill bottle in your back pocket and could feel your hands trembling. When you left the room, you could see Grady waiting in the hallway to make sure you were okay.

“Is everything alright?” Grady likely saw that you were shaken up. Your body was shaking uncontrollably and you tried to stop yourself, but couldn’t. You felt sicker than you did before you had even gone to Dr. Carson’s. Part of you was hoping that this was all a dream, but you knew it wasn’t. You should have felt good knowing you weren’t sick and dying, but the fact you were pregnant actually made you think worse. Nodding slowly, you felt Grady reach out to touch the side of your face to try and gain your attention. “Y/N, what’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“I’m pregnant,” you muttered with a whisper and could see his eyebrows perking up. It was an expression of confusion and you knew he was trying to fake being happy for you. He was your best friend there and you had never told him about Negan. Hell, you never told him that you were sleeping with anyone at all. Your relationship with Negan was a secret and the two of you had tried to keep it a secret from everyone at The Sanctuary.

“Congrats!” Grady blurted out and you shrugged your shoulders knowing that he was trying to test the waters to see if you were actually excited about it happening. You were trying to focus on what would be good about this, but you really failed to find a reason why it was good. “Or not?”

“I don’t know what to think,” you explained, trying to find a way to express how you felt. You weren’t about to tell him that Negan was the father, but you knew that Grady was clearly shocked to hear that you were pregnant to begin with. “I guess I should be happy. I never thought I would have kids in my life…”

“Right, so there is that,” Grady agreed with you, reaching out to brush your hair over your shoulder to try and get you to look at him. “The father I’m assuming is in The Sanctuary here?”

Looking beyond Grady, you could see off in the distance Negan was talking with Simon and Dwight. He had Lucille hanging over his right shoulder and you gulped down uncomfortably. Nodding, you felt your body tensing up even more. Negan wouldn’t care that you were pregnant with his child. He had so many wives as it was, but you knew that you had to tell him. Your points wouldn’t be enough for just you now that you were in fact carrying his baby.

“Yeah, he’s here,” you looked back to Grady and sighed heavily. You wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay, but your gut feeling was telling you otherwise. “I don’t know how I’m going to break it to him.”

“Everything is going to be okay,” Grady assured you with a bright smile, keeping up with his best to stay positive for you. It was probably clear that you were scared as you felt him wrapping his arms around you in a comforting hug. You returned the hug and rest your head against the center of his chest. “Maybe one day I’ll get to be lucky like you and my girl will…”

“Get your disgusting fucking hands off of her,” Negan’s voice boomed through the air and you felt Grady being ripped away from you, making you stumble backwards toward the wall. You heard Grady’s body hitting the floor hard. Negan gave you an angered look before setting Lucille aside and he slowly began to unzip his leather jacket. Grady looked up from the ground as Negan pulled the jacket from his body and tossed it to the side by Lucille before reaching down for the center of Grady’s shirt. “You don’t get to fucking touch her!”

“Negan, don’t…” you called out, watching Negan’s fist colliding with the side of Grady’s face. The hit was so powerful that blood splattered from Grady’s mouth before his face hit the floor. Trying to get up, you felt Negan push you back before continuing his attack on your friend for simply comforting you. “Negan, please stop…”

“Is this why you won’t marry me? Huh? This fucking punk,” Negan roared, continuing to beat at your bloody friend and you tried to move forward to reach for Negan’s arms to get him to stop. Negan’s hands and arms were now splattered with your friend’s blood as Negan continued his attack. “Is this fucking loser the reason you won’t be one of my wives, huh?”

“Negan, stop.  He’s just my friend…please,” you begged as you felt someone coming up behind you, grabbing a tight hold of your arms and dragging you back. Looking over your shoulder, you could see Simon holding you back tightly and you tried to pull away from him. “Negan, please!”

“Fucking prick. You don’t get to touch any of my fucking women. Do you understand me? Who the fuck do you think you are?” Negan hooked his fingers into the hair of Grady who was unresponsive as it was. Grady’s face was bruised and battered as Negan looked back at you with a hiss. “What’s so special about this fucker, huh?”

“Nothing, he’s just my friend…please stop,” you insisted, watching Negan roll his eyes before grabbing a tight hold of your friend, picking him up from the ground and dragging him toward the center of the room by the fire pit. “Negan! I’m begging you to please listen to me. I’m not with Grady, please…”

“You’re trying to tell me that you had nothing with this guy when I just saw him holding you and touching you like that? Bull fucking shit,” Negan snarled, forcing Grady onto the chair in front of the fire and you could feel your body trembling as Simon held you back. “There is one fucking thing you don’t do here and that’s cheat on me!”

“I’m not cheating on you, he’s just my friend…” you pled with Negan feeling your heart hammering in your chest as you watched Negan’s brow line crease and he shook his head. You were starting to cry at this point because there was nothing you could do to help the person who had been there for you from the start. “I wouldn’t lie to you!”

“Fine, you’re not fucking cheat on me,” Negan moved over toward the fire, grabbing the thick glove that was beside it. He pulled it over his hand and you could see Grady starting to come back to after he had passed out from Negan’s attack. “But no one gets to touch my girls…”

“I’m not your girl,” you snarled hearing the laugh that escaped Negan’s lips as he shook his head and moved for the clamps to pull something out of the fire. Feeling your body trembling, you could see Grady trying to get up from the chair, but Dwight pushed him down roughly into it. By now a crowd of people had noticed the commotion as you could feel your body trembling. “Until now I wasn’t even allowed to tell people we were having a relationship…”

“Fuck, you know better than that. You have always and will always be my girl. You fucking belong to me,” Negan stomped his foot, looking to Grady with a smile. “Now you…I don’t really know who the fuck you are, but you…”

“I swear to God Negan if you burn him with that iron, I will never forgive you,” you spat, watching Negan’s hazel eyes widen and a laugh escaped his lips. The look he gave you was over dramatic as he perked his eyebrows up and tilted his head to the side. “He has a girlfriend, he’s just my friend. He was comforting me because I was with Dr. Carson and I…I was sick.”

You wimped out. There was no reason to tell Negan you were pregnant, not now. Not with him acting like this. This wasn’t the man that you wanted your baby growing up with as a father. Not someone who would attack someone without knowing what was really going on.

“Negan…” you tried to beg again, only to feel Simon’s hand clamping in over your mouth when you watched Negan press his fingertip in over his own lips after you were silenced. Negan looked to Grady who was struggling on the chair and he shook his head. Pulling for the clamps, he pulled the iron from the fire and grasped it in his hand.

“You…don’t…cheat on me!” Negan screamed and you could feel the tears pressings in over the corners of your eyes. Negan moved across the large room toward Grady, grabbing a tight hold of Grady’s face. “This is what happens when you fucking cheat on me…”

“No,” you heard another female voice scream out and you watched a woman scramble across the room to try and block Negan from burning Grady. It was Grady’s girlfriend and you could see Negan take a step back to look at her closely. “She’s not lying. He’s my boyfriend, please don’t. I’ll take his place instead, just please…don’t hurt him.”

“Well shit…” Negan smirked, taking a step back when he motioned Dwight to release Grady and you could see Grady’s girlfriend helping to pull him away from the chair and into her arms when they hit the solid ground. Negan put the iron back where it originally was before moving toward you. You were still being silenced by Simon as Negan chuckled. “I guess you weren’t fucking lying after all…”

Biting into Simon’s fingers, you could hear him holler out in pain before shoving you down to the ground hard. Hitting it firmly, you saw Negan standing over you and you could see the glare that he was giving Simon.

“You fucking touch her like that again and I’ll iron your god damn face,” Negan warned, reaching down to try and help you up, but you pulled away from him with the shake of your head. “Hey, I was fucking wrong, excuse the hell outta me, but…”

“You’re a fucking bastard,” you called out, hearing him let out a deep laugh as you cornered yourself in the hallway watching him kneel before you. “I told you he was just my friend and you didn’t listen to me. You just assumed and if it wasn’t for his girlfriend offering to take his place, you would have never fucking believed me.”

“Damn girl, we all make fucking mistakes,” Negan laughed and you could see Dr. Carson in the hallway watching the interaction and you knew that the doctor was smart enough to put together by now that Negan was clearly the father of your baby. “I’m fucking sorry…”

“Don’t touch me,” you demanded only to feel Negan’s hand wrap around you wrist and tug you forward. “I said don’t touch me.”

“And you don’t have the fucking right to tell me what to do,” Negan reminded you, his brow line tensing as you pulled your wrist away from him with a hiss. Negan stood up slowly and nodded to Simon again. “Simon, take her to her room and make sure you lock her in there…”

“What?” you snapped, feeling Simon dragging you down the hallway when he got a hold of you. “Fuck you Negan.”

“You need to take a minute to chill the fuck out,” Negan ordered, his eyebrow arching up when you felt Simon fighting with you to keep you in his grasps. “You need to think about your life and who the fuck you belong to.”

* * *

  
Sitting in the corner of the room, you could feel your body shaking and trembling with anger. You wanted this all to be a nightmare or some crazy kind of dream, but you knew that it wasn’t. Hearing the sounds of someone at the door, you looked up to see Negan coming into your room with a bag of something in his right hand.

“What the hell do you want?” your lip curled into a snarl as a laugh escaped Negan’s lips. “I don’t want to see you.”

“That look is cute on you,” Negan set the bag down and moved over toward the side of the room that you were sitting in. Kneeling in front of you, he reached out to grab a soft hold of your face only to have you pull your face from his grasps. “Oh come the fuck on. You can’t still be mad at me for that shit hun. I made a fucking mistake, shit, let it go.”

“First you tell me that I’m not allowed to tell people about our relationship, but then you go and beat the hell out of my best friend here. Then you go burn his face for just hugging me?” you blurted out and he threw his hands up making a face as if he didn’t understand why you were still upset with him. “Grady was one of your best workers out there and now…”

“He’ll fucking live,” Negan retorted with a snort and a charming smile pressed in over his lips as he stared out at you. You weren’t about to fall for it this time though, not after everything that he pulled. “I said what I said about people not knowing I was fucking you because I didn’t want the girls to get fucking jealous. You know how girls are…”

You said nothing, just stared out at him as he made a whistling sound and motioned you to wait. He held his finger up and moved over toward the bag he had brought in your room. When he set it in front of you, you saw a few bottles of water in front of you. Your nose wrinkled when a bright smile pressed in over his lips.

“I talked to Carson about you coming to see him and he said you were severely fucking dehydrated, so I thought I’d bring you some of this shit,” Negan grabbed one of the waters and handed it to you. When you didn’t take it, he popped off the lid and reached for your hand to force you to take it. “You need to fucking drink girl. I get we had a wild night, but shit, you have to stay hydrated.”

“That’s all he told you? That I was dehydrated?” you repeated what he said and Negan’s eyebrow perked up before he nodded, as if you were not all there. Clearly Dr. Carson had put two and two together knowing that Negan was the father. Clearing your throat uneasily, you thought about the situation at hand. Negan deserved to know that you were pregnant, but still at the same time what he had done today was awful. You weren’t sure that you were comfortable with a child of yours growing up with a father like Negan. Instead of saying anything more, you found yourself thankful for Dr. Carson keeping your pregnancy a secret. Taking a sip from the water, you saw Negan wink at you before standing up and moving across the room to sit on the edge of your bed. “I’m not sleeping with you.”

“You’re really that mad at me for attacking that fucking guy, huh?” Negan snorted and you found yourself irritated with him. You weren’t allowed to tell people that you were with Negan, but he was allowed to lose his shit in public and let the whole Sanctuary know that he was attacking Grady for what he thought to be you cheating on him. “People make fucking mistakes. Excuse the shit out of me…”

“It wasn’t a mistake; it was an awful thing Negan. I was hugging some guy and you went fucking crazy,” you reminded him and he reached up to rub at his stubble covered jawline, letting out an angered sound when he fell back against the bed. “You thought I was cheating on you so you were going to burn his face…”

“And I’d do it again too,” Negan’s head lifted from the bed and his hazel eyes met yours. A disgusted sound escaped your lips and Negan shrugged. “I’m just saying sweetheart, if you were fucking cheating on me…I’d do it again to whoever the asshole was.”

“And that tells me that you’ve learned nothing from this,” you stood from the ground and moved over toward a chair that was set up in the corner of your room. “I would never cheat on you; the fact that you think that tells me how little you know about me. I live for the moments I’ve had with you.”

“What am I supposed to do when I find a man with his hands all over you? I got fucking jealous,” Negan slurred, rubbing at his face as he sat back up on your bed. “I’m a jealous man.”

“I don’t agree with the way you do things Negan,” you stated with a firm shake of your head as Negan smirked and got up from the bed. His body leaned back as he eyed you over and he slid his tongue in over the bottom of his lip.

“Well, you don’t have a say in what I do and do not do,” Negan pointed out with a firm huff before reaching out to try to push a strand of hair out of your face before you turned away from him angrily. Negan stepped back and shook his head slowly. “Fine, I’ll give you the night to get over this whole thing, but tomorrow…we’re getting over this shit and we’re going to talk like adults. Do you understand?”

“Whatever…” you huffed out; catching the glare that Negan was giving you. It was clear that he still didn’t understand why you were upset with him, but when you watched him walk out of your room and heard the click of the lock behind him—you knew that you had to get out. Standing up from the chair, you moved over toward the door to tug on it and only feel that it was locked in return. Groaning inwardly, you moved to the window and saw that the drop was quite significant. There was no getting out of this room the easy way. “Damn it.”

Moving over toward the drawers that were in the room, you pushed at the junk that was inside of them before coming upon a hard gift card that was inside. Looking it over, you went to the door and remembered that you had once seen someone use a credit card to open a locked door. Trying to do what you had seen in the past, you heard the lock pop when you had finally gotten it and you let out a pleased sound. Going back for the water that Negan had brought, you grabbed that and also the pills that Dr. Carson had given you. You didn’t need much to get by, but you were going to need these things at least. Opening the door slowly, you took a look around to make sure that there was no one in the hallway as you quietly made your way toward the exit. When you saw a few of the Saviors sitting around talking, you waited around the corner until they had left.

Finally reaching the back door, you pushed it open and moved toward the gates. Taking a look back at the building, you knew that here at The Sanctuary you were safe. There was food for you, there was a doctor to care for you, but this wasn’t the place for you. This wasn’t the place for your baby that you would have. The rules here were not the rules that you were ready to live by and you were certain that you could find someone better on the outside.

Heading over to the gate, you pushed as hard as you could on it to get the gap from the locked up gate big enough for you to squeeze through. It was a tight fit, but you were able to pull your body through the small gap before heading up the hill toward the woods. You knew that this could be a wrong decision that you were making, but at this point, you were doing what you thought was best for you and the baby that was growing inside of you.

* * *

  
It had been days since you had left The Sanctuary. You had assumed that Negan’s group would have come after you. That’s what they often did when people had snuck out. Negan would have someone come after them and after that, they would be punished for attempting to leave. Yet somehow, you were able to avoid anything like that. You wondered if Negan even sent anyone after you. The last few days you had been alone. The food you found were some fruits, but today you were lucky enough to have found a rabbit after you caught it in one of your traps. In the past you would have never done something like this, but food was scarce all out on your own and you had to do what you had to if you wanted to survive.

After you had set up a small camp for yourself, you made a fire and made sure you were pressed up against a tree. So if that way someone was coming, you would be able to hear them. Reaching your hands out closer to the fire, you rubbed them together and took time to focus on the heat that was radiating against them from the fire. It was colder at night. Colder than you remembered the nights being. Part of you found yourself missing The Sanctuary and you wondered if you should have taken the night to think about things like Negan had suggested.

The sound of something rustling caught your attention as you stood up from where you were seated, clinging to your jacket. You acted like you had a weapon when in reality, you didn’t. All that you had was a sharpened piece of wood that was beside you in the shape of a spear. It was the weapon that you had used to catch the rabbit. It was something that you had made one night while resting and it wasn’t even that sharp to begin with.

“Whose there?” you called out with a small whimper. You tried to hide your fear knowing that it could possibly be walkers. So why the hell you were calling out to them was beyond you. Looking around, you could see a dark figure approaching and clung tighter to your jacket. “I have a weapon.”

“Hold on, I’m not here to hurtcha,” a southern drawl accent filled your ears as you watched a man step forward. A baseball cap was over his head and he looked dirty, but didn’t seem to have any weapons on him other than a knife he had on his hip. “I just saw the fire and I’m alone…”

“Drop your weapons,” you demanded as you clung to your jacket like you had a gun on you. The man looked down and pointed toward his belt that had a knife on it. He pulled it off and dropped it on the ground before holding his hands up again to show you that he was harmless. “What do you want?”

“I was with my group earlier and we got separated,” the man explain, his dark eyes watching you closely as you pressed further back against the tree to survey the area. When it seemed like he was the only one there, you let your guard down a bit. “We went out looking for supplies and I got lost. I saw the fire and just thought that it could be one of my group members. I’m Luke…”

You nodded. You weren’t about to start opening yourself up to conversation and telling him your life story or your name. You were alone and while you wanted to join a new group, some random guy walking up on you wasn’t about to be the man you were going to share everything with.

“Are you all alone here?” he surveyed the area and you gulped down heavily. He went to lower his hands again, but when you clutched your jacket tighter, he raised them again to show that he was still keeping his cool with you. “Listen, I’m not here to hurtcha. I’m just a little tired and could use some company. It’s dark and I can’t find any of my people…can I just sit with you?”

“Kick your knife over here,” you ordered and he nodded, doing as you told. You motioned for him to take a seat by the fire and he did as you told before you sat back down yourself. Reaching for his knife, you clung to it to keep you safe. “What’s your group like?”

“There are a lot of us. Women and children,” he explained with a crooked smile and you cleared your throat uneasily. His beady eyes stared out at you down the length of his narrow nose and you found yourself uncomfortable the more he stared out at you. “We’re a close group of people. Are you looking to join up with people?”

“Are you offering?” you scoffed seeing him shrug before nodding his head. “You don’t even know where they are right now.”

“That’s true, but I’m sure wherever they are they would agree. See, we usually travel in groups. Work together, find people that need finding,” your eyebrows tensed as you heard him continue to ramble on and you watched him closely. “I’m sure you’ll grow to like being with us…”

“I never said yes,” you pointed out hearing the sound of a branch crunching behind you and before you could react you felt a pair of arms wrapping around your shoulders as a force lifted you up from the ground. Crying out, you tried to fight your body away and looked back over your shoulder to see a few men surrounding you. “You son of a bitch…”

“Look in her jacket, she has a gun,” Luke suggested as he reached for his knife that you had dropped when you were pulled away from the fire. Hooking it back up to his belt, he moved over toward your bag to see that you only had the water and the prenatal vitamins. “Oh wow. You’re pregnant?”

“There’s nothing in here boss,” the large man behind you muttered and you tried your best to break out of his clutches, but it was no use. A whine escaped your lips when you felt the bald man clinging to you and it felt like the wind was being knocked right out of you. “There is no gun.”

“A lying pregnant woman? All alone?” Luke moved in closer to you as a smirk pressed in over his lips. “Wow…I’m impressed. What happened to the man of the hour? Die?”

“I’m not telling you shit,” you spurt out, spitting in the center of the face of the man before you and immediately afterwards felt the firm smack of Luke ’s hand across your face. Whimpering out, you dropped to the ground before feeling the large man behind you picking you up again.

“There is fire in you, I like that…” Luke snarled, reaching out to grab your jaw in his hands tightly. Huffing heavily, you could feel his nails digging into your skin as you continued to try and get away. A shuddering, disgusted sound escaped your lips when you felt him dragging his tongue over the side of your face. When you pulled away from him, Luke let out a laugh and shook his head slowly. “You’re going to be coming with us and working for me. If you don’t listen or don’t do what I say, then I’m going to make damn sure that neither you nor your baby makes it far in this world. Do you understand me?”

The sensation of his fingers digging into your skin caused a cry to escape your lips until you nodded your head slowly. You had no idea what you got yourself into, but there was no fighting it. You had to do what you were told. Right now you desperately missed The Sanctuary and realized what a mistake you had made in leaving it!

* * *

 

It had been about two months since you were stuck with the group that kid knapped you. Most of the group was men with a few women and it seemed like the majority of the people that kept up as slaves to work for them were women. Quite often, they would keep those that they thought would run away tied up with a rope at the wrists. Loose enough to still do their chores, but still tight enough to make the skin raw. You were one of those people. Often times you would try to run off or get away, but had stopped that after two weeks or so. One night when you had tried to run away they ended up locking you in an animal cage that they had for several days without food before finally letting you out. After that, you learned your lesson and did as you were told. There was no escape and you were learning that fast.

The group would often come up on loners or small groups and would take what they had before killing the men and sometimes capturing the woman. You noticed that Luke would usually have to take a liking to them if he kept them alive. It also didn’t seem like he liked children either. The group was a survival of the fittest group. They didn’t accept children into the group. Only people who could do work for them. That’s why you were confused they took you into the group in the first place when you were pregnant as it was.

Today they had you by the lake with a few other women working to clean the laundry that they had given you. Often those were the tasks that you had. Cleaning, cooking…trying to help the sick. Things that they didn’t have time to do while they were scavenging and killing others.

“I don’t know how you can keep doing this,” one of the newer women muttered as she scrubbed the clothes while she was knee deep in the water. “This isn’t right. They trap us like animals. Tie us up and we forced to do this? Without barely getting anything to eat…”

“We do what we have to…to survive,” you hushed her, looking down at your slightly swelled stomach. Gulping down, the original you would have thought the same thing. Hell, you tried getting away, but there was no use. It never worked. The only reason that you were certain you were still there is because   Luke had some kind of odd fascination with you. “You need to think about that.”

“Fuck this shit,” the woman rumbled beneath her breath as you heard the men talking around the fire behind you. It was another attack that they were planning on doing and when you heard them mentioning the area they were planning on attacking, you let out a small gasp. “You just need to…”

“Shh…” you hushed her as you tried listening closer. It was one of the lookouts that you had known Negan had. It was the one you were originally stationed at before Negan had met you and wanted to bring you to The Sanctuary to be with him. Gulping down heavily, you heard them talking about strategy and sounding fairly confident about their attack. Moving away from the water, you heard the women beckoning you back, but you didn’t listen. You had to say something. When you approached the men, you could see them reaching for their weapons, but Luke raised his hand to motion them to stop. “It’s not going to work. The leader of those people is part of a larger group that…”

“What the hell do you know?” Luke snapped, his eyes narrowing out at you as you shook your head slowly. “We’re planning on attacking during the night when they are sleeping. There are only a few men there that…”

“I’m telling you, if you steal from them…you are going to die. He will find you and…” you gasped when you felt Luke standing up from the ground, grabbing a tight hold of your arm. His fingers dug into your skin as you felt him dragging you toward the RV that he stayed in. “Please, I’m only trying to stop you all from dying…”

“Excuse me fellas, looks like darling here needs to learn her lesson about keeping her mouth shut,” Luke tugged you into the RV and you felt him shoving you forward when you heard the sounds of the door slamming shut behind you. Looking over your shoulder you could see him approaching and you held your hand up. “We’ve gone over this. You open your mouth, you get punished. I thought you learned this by now…”

“Please, his name is Negan and I’m just trying to keep you from getting killed,” you begged seeing him pulling the belt out from the loops and you could feel your heart hammering. This wasn’t the first time you were punished for opening your mouth. The last time you were punished was when you were in this RV doing the dishes and accidentally broke one. The marks from the belt were still fresh over your back and you weren’t prepared for this again. Stumbling backwards, you tried to put your hands up to keep yourself from getting hurt. “I’m just trying to tell you because…”

“I’m tired of you acting out. It’s nonstop. You don’t eavesdrop on our conversations and you don’t tell us what to do,” he growled and you felt him reaching for you, tossing you on top of the table that was inside of the RV. Clutching to it, you felt him pushing your face further against the table before you heard his belt drop down at his side. “First you try running away, they you speak out, go breaking things…you don’t want your baby safe, do you?”

“I was just…” a yelp escaped your lips when you felt the first whip of his belt over your back making you cry out. Hissing out, you felt a few more smacks of the belt over your back before feeling him releasing you and you fell to the ground in a thud. Luke stood over you, hooking his belt back together when you watched him reaching for the rope from the corner of the RV. “No, please…I’m just…”

Feeling him tugging you toward the table, you could feel him tying you up to the bottom of the table to leave you there as he left the RV. Your back was stinging and on fire as you turned uncomfortably, trying to break free from where you were trapped, but it was no use.

* * *

 

Hours later you awoke to the sounds of rustling outside the doors of the RV you were in. You heard laughter and cheers along with a few horns. Gulping down, after a while you heard the sound of the door being ripped open and looked out to see Luke standing at the door with a beer in hand.

“You want to tell me again how we are going to die bitch?” Luke slurred, setting the bottle down on the counter as he moved toward you and started to undo the knots on the rope. He still kept your wrists tied up as he threw you over toward the bed at the end of the RV. “This Negan you are talking about, we killed em’. Whatcha think about that?”

“They are all Negan, you moron,” you snapped seeing the confused look his dark eyes gave you until you felt him crawling in over you and you tried to brace your hands up enough to keep him from getting closer. “He’ll come for you…”

“Oh, bullshit,” Luke snorted as you felt his hands reaching out to push at your wrists and you cried out heavily. Trying to fight him, you could feel the rope digging into your raw skin and could feel his dry lips pressing in over your jawline. “You never said what happened to that baby’s father. Hell, you’ve never even told me your name.”

“I never will tell you my name,” you replied with a disgusted noise as you turned your head away when his lips got dangerously close to yours. You tried pushing away with all your might, but the man used his power to keep you there. “Get off of me.”

“You’re a real tease, you know that?” he moved in to forcefully press his lips in over yours and you bit into his bottom lip. A loud wail escaped his lips as you stayed clung to his bottom lip, tugging with all your might. Luke let out a loud cry before yanking back enough away from you. The taste of blood pressed over your lips as you saw Luke scrambling to press his hand in over his bottom lip. “You bitch! You’re gonna pay for that.”

Trying to push your feet up, you tried to keep him back only to feel Luke grab a tight hold of your body to pull you up to your feet. Trying desperately to get away, the sensation of his fist hitting into the side of your face was felt and you hit the ground hard. Groaning out, you felt the room spinning around you and felt Luke pulling you from the ground. You were thrown over the side of the table and felt him pulling at the back of your pants.

“I’m going to teach you where your place is in this world,” Luke snarled as you felt him pushing the material of your pants down your body and you tried as hard as you could to get away from him. The sound of his belt opening was heard and you felt his hand shoving into the back of your head, smashing it forward against the table. Crying out, you tried to pull away from him, but the power was just too much for you to get away from. “After I’m done with you, I’m going to cut your fucking baby right out of you…how do you fucking feel about that?”

The sounds of screaming filled the air from outside when Luke ’s grip loosened over you and soon after you could hear the sound of whistling following. Luke shoved you aside and you hit the floor in a loud thud. Looking up from the ground, you could feel the blood over your face while Luke pulled his pants back together. You thanked God that this was happened when it did so Luke didn’t get the chance to rape you like he had planned. Pulling your pants up as best as you could, you could see Luke going to the windows to push open the drapes and look outside. Bright lights flooded into the RV and you could hear the fighting just beyond the RV.

“What the hell?” Luke muttered as you heard the sound of slamming against the door and a smirk pressed in over your features...

“Little pig, little pig…” the sound of Negan’s voice filled the air and you could feel your body tightening up. “Let me in.”

“You wanted to know who the baby’s father was…” you called out, catching Luke ’s glance when he looked to you. There was fear in his eyes as you heard the door being slammed at. When it was pulled open you could see Luke reaching for the knife on the counter. “That’s him…”

You watched as Luke lunged himself forward and heard a struggle going on just beyond the door outside. Dropping your head back, you could hear the sounds of Negan doing his usual run through and then mentioned something about the RV. You could barely make out what they were saying, but a minute later you heard the sound of someone walking up onto the RV and saw Negan’s cocky expression fade when he saw you on the ground, bloody.

“Y/N,” he scrambled to his feet, setting Lucille aside as he pulled you up into his arms. Pulling you close, he urged his arms underneath you as he picked you up from the ground and moved over toward the bed. He sat you down carefully, looking you over. There was a desperate look in his eyes as he surveyed your bruises and wounds. A tense breath escaped his lips when he tried to wipe the blood away from your lips. You watched him eye over your raw wrists from the ropes as he undid the knot and pulled the material from your body. A hiss escaped his lips when he looked over your face that was bruised and then urged you forward to look over the marks that Luke had left from the belt marks.  Negan let out an angry growl after seeing what was done to you and you could tell by his breathing that he fuming. “Did one of these motherfuckers do this to you?”

Nodding, you could feel Negan pressing forward to hammer his lips in over yours. His kiss was desperate, not angry like you would assume. He pulled you in close to his chest and caressed his hand in over the back of your neck holding you like he would never let go. When you pulled away, he looked down toward your partially swollen stomach and he reached out to press his hand softly over your pregnant stomach.

“Is this…” Negan stammered, his eyes staring out at you and could see his lip trembling as he met your eyes. You nodded slowly and you could feel his palm caressing over your stomach when you heard a sound that you had never heard Negan make escape his lips. The man that was often hard and very sarcastic seemed to be trembling before you as his hazel eyes met yours. “I don’t understand…why…”

“I was scared what would happen if our child was raised in that environment,” you explained with a whine, your eyes tearing over as you felt Negan’s rough fingertips pressing in over the side of your face. You had missed his caress so bad and you leaned into his touch when you cried further. “I was wrong, I was so wrong and I shouldn’t have run away. I just found out that day and I was scared. I shouldn’t have…”

“Shh…it doesn’t matter now,” Negan hushed you, standing up slowly from where he was seated and reached for Lucille. He looked toward the door and let out an angered breath. “The fucker that did this to you…?”

“It’s the one that you pulled out of here…” you informed him with a cracking sound in your voice as Negan reached for your hand and helped you up. He used his strength to help you out of the RV and toward the outside where Negan had the members of the group lined up on their knees. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Luke at the end of the group. Negan motioned Simon to come over to help hold you up and you could see the shocked expression that Simon gave you when he noticed who you were. Simon did as he was told before you pointed toward Luke at the end of the line. “It’s him…”

“This motherfucker?” Negan muttered and you nodded, giving him the go ahead as you watched Negan kneel in front of Luke . “I’m Negan; it’s time that we fucking met. That woman over there, that’s my fucking child back there, growing inside of her. I was coming here to get back my shit, but now that I’ve seen what you’ve done to my woman—now I’m just going to fucking kill you.”

“What? I just…” Luke tried to defend himself, but Negan shot up and in a matter of seconds had Lucille slamming down over Luke ’s head. A universal gasp escaped the lips of the group as you watched and didn’t take your eyes off Negan destroying the man before him. The sounds the bat made against Luke ’s skull were brutal, but after everything that Luke had done to you, it didn’t bother you at all. Blood flew and you didn’t care. Hell, you wanted to watch. This man had tortured you for weeks and you were happy to see him die!

* * *

 

“Now you are sure that she and the baby are going to be okay?” Negan confirmed and slid in beside you as you felt his arm curling around your shoulders in a supportive grasp. Negan’s hand reached down to cup your slightly swollen belly in his hand tenderly before shaking his head slowly. “Please tell me they are okay.”

“Other than a few bumps and bruises, everything seems to be fine,” Dr. Carson confirmed as a wide smile pressed in over Negan’s handsome features. His eyes looked to you and met your gaze as you felt his continued caress over your stomach. It was very comforting and felt amazing to have such a loving touch against your body. “The baby is safe…”

“Shit…I was fucking terrified,” Negan let out a long breath before leaning forward to press his lips in over yours in a tender caress. You sighed against his lips and reached down to caress your hand over his that was holding your stomach.

“I’ll give the two of you a moment,” Dr. Carson got up and left the room leaving the two of you together as you brushed your fingertips throughout Negan’s slicked back hair.

“I’m sorry I left,” you apologized after feeling Negan moving into press a soft kiss against your temple. “I don’t know what I was thinking. Maybe I just thought if I left that you would come after me and find me. Realize what you were missing and…I don’t know. When you didn’t…”

“I fucking did,” Negan pulled away from you with a frown, his nose wrinkling while you clasped your fingers tighter around his. “I personally came looking for you. The only thing we were able to find was a campfire that was burning out. Fuck, I looked for days.”

“Really?” you stammered and Negan nodded. You wondered if the campfire was the one that Luke had taken you from. Maybe Negan came just a little bit too late. “I just wish after Dr. Carson told me I was pregnant that I would have come to you first. I should have done that.”

“In most cases I would kill someone for keeping a secret like that from me, but considering he just told me the two of you are okay, I’ll let the fucker be,” Negan stated with a frown as you pressed your hand in over the side of his face. “I’m just glad that you two are safe and sound.”

“For now…” you whispered feeling his forehead resting against yours and you bit back the sound of a whimper when you thought about everything that happened. “I shouldn’t have run off. I was just scared about what you could do…I wasn’t thinking right. When you attacked Grady…”

“I get it,” Negan hushed you with the shake of his head and you felt him moving his hand from your stomach to the side of your face to cup it softly in his right palm. He raised your hand to his lips and kissed over the back of it before sighing. “I fucking over reacted and it was wrong. I’m sorry.”

“You saved me…I’m very much over it,” you explained with a heavy sigh and shook your head when he moved in to kiss you. “I should have never kept this baby from you…”

“We’re just going to have to work on us to keep this baby safe,” Negan insisted with a bright smile, leaning down to press his lips over your stomach and you could feel him kissing over the small swell. Your hands clung to his hair as he lifted his head, his eyes meeting yours before he quickly moved up to meet your lips in another kiss. “I love you and I’m just so happy that the two of you are safe and sound. That’s all that matters.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan deals with the OC (reader) being pregnant and the two share special moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said they wanted to see a second part where Negan was interacting with the baby and the pregnancy. I kind of felt like writing someone sweet and fluffy, so that's what it is. I didn't think I'd write more of this, but I wanted to write something different and did this quickly.

“My kid is fucking weird,” Negan stammered, closing the door as he stepped back into his bedroom. You looked up at him from the bed, seeing that he was holding a jar of peanut butter and a jar of pickles. Negan had gotten out of the bed during the middle of the night when you were having another one of your food cravings. It had to be a sight for the people in The Sanctuary to see Negan walking around in only his boxers, half-awake to go grab some food. “It gets hungry at all hours of the night and it makes you crave the weirdest shit.”

“You didn’t have to go get that. I was just saying I was craving it,” you replied with a half-smile when Negan gave you a glare with your response. Negan did whatever he could to keep you happy while you were pregnant with his baby and you knew that the look was reminding you of that. He set the jars down on the nightstand before hopping in beside you. He tipped in to give you a quick peck over the lips and a laugh escaped your lips. “You are the best.”

“I know,” Negan smirk, his dimples sucking in as he reached up to brush his fingers throughout his messy hair. You pressed another kiss over his lips before Negan reached for the pickle jar and handed it over to you. “Pickles and peanut butter…yeah, my kid is a bit gross too.”

“It’s not that gross,” you responded with a laugh as Negan’s brow arched, his eyes giving you a bit of a serious expression before you popped off the lid. Shrugging, you could feel your cheeks blushing over and you reached for a pickle. “It’s a little gross…”

“Yeah,” Negan snorted before reaching for the peanut butter to twist the cap from the top of it. Negan dipped his fingers into the jar to pull some out on his fingers before shoving them into his mouth to suck it off. “I mean peanut butter, I fucking get. I love peanut butter, but mixing the two…”

“I can’t explain it. I’ve never been pregnant before,” you took a bit of the pickle and saw Negan motioning you to wait before reaching for plastic spoon that he had brought with him. “What’s this for?”

“I’m not gonna be sharing the peanut butter with you if it tastes like pickles after you dipped it in there. That shit is gross,” Negan’s nose wrinkled with a laugh when you watched him scoop some of the peanut butter out on the spoon. He reached for the pickle that was partially eaten in your hand and spread it over the top. “I love you girl, but this is gross as shit…”

“Probably,” you agreed with a laugh as he handed you back the pickle and you took a bite of it and nodded. “It’s not that bad.”

“I’ll have to fucking trust you,” Negan slurred, setting the jar of peanut butter on the nightstand again before getting up on his knees. Watching him closely, you could see him moving down the bed to drop down beside your growing stomach. Negan reached out to carefully push your shirt up your stomach and a large smile pressed in over his handsome features when he took a look over your swelled stomach. “Good morning beautiful. How are you doing today?”

“You’re going to stick with that whole talking to it everyday thing, aren’t you?” you watched him nod before moving forward to press a loving kiss over your stomach. A warmth filled your body as you watched Negan rubbing the side of his stubble covered face against your belly. It was amazing how wonderful Negan had actually turned out with your pregnancy. Every day he was still doing what he had to do to keep The Sanctuary running, but most days and every nights he was there to help you with the baby and if it wasn’t him there, he had Simon or someone else coming around to help.

“The baby has to hear its father’s voice every day and know that it’s loved. Hell, I never thought I’d have a child, so this is fucking amazing to me,” Negan caressed his hand lovingly over your stomach and pressed another kiss over your flesh. “It needs to know that daddy is going to be here to take care of it and teach it to be a little bad ass.”

“Negan,” you gave him a glance when he raised his eyes to look up at you with a smirk. You knew that he swore, constantly, but you weren’t really comfortable with him always swearing in front of the baby. Even though it was still in your stomach. “Its first words will be fuck and it will end up being a little version of you.”

“I know, it’d be awesome, right?” Negan snorted and you reached out to hit him playfully in the shoulder with a laugh. Negan gave you a wink before looking back to your tummy again to start talking to the baby again. “You know little one, your momma is hot as can be, but her cravings here are making me question things. I mean today it was peanut butter and pickles, the other day it was corn and ice cream…you’re making things a bit weird here when it comes to the sexy moments between us.”

“Negan,” you called out hearing him snorting when you yelled at him for saying that to your child. “I think our sexy times are perfectly fine.”

“Oh definitely, I’m extremely turned on every time I look at you and see you this way. The weird food cravings are just…not extremely appealing,” Negan responded with a snort and you reached out to smack at his shoulder again. “Oh, right…it’s not like it doesn’t realize we are having sex when we are having it.”

“It doesn’t need to hear it,” you rolled your eyes and laughed when Negan shrugged and moved in closer to tease his fingers over your stomach again.

You felt the breath of Negan’s chuckle against your stomach and you rolled your eyes at his response before reaching down to brush your fingertips through his dark hair. Negan rest his head very carefully against your stomach and you couldn’t help, but smile when you saw the look of happiness over his face.

“It’s only a few more months and then I promise daddy is going to be here to take care of you. Raise you right. You’re never gonna have anyone that will hurt you. None of those monsters out there or any of those out there living are gonna hurt you…” Negan slurred and you couldn’t help, but smile wider. Negan was absolutely filling your heart with so much adoration with the way that he would talk to your child every night in your stomach. “Do you know why? Because daddy loves you…that’s why.”

“Negan,” you muttered out his name and saw him open his eyes to look out at you with a loving expression. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Negan winked from where he was at by your stomach and he lifted his head slowly before sliding his palm over the planes of your swelled stomach. “And whether it turns out to be a boy or girl, it’s going to be so loved. I promise you that.”

After a moment you heard Negan let out a yelp and you watched him scramble to his feet. You felt your body jump and your heartbeat quicken when Negan looked out at you with widened eyes.

“What? What is it?” you felt a rush of panic pressing in over you at the way that he reacted and you saw his look of shock replaced by a large smile. “Negan?”

“I felt it kick…” Negan blurted out, trying to slide his palm in over your stomach again and you shook your head. “I felt our little bad ask kicking at my hand.”

“It could have been gas honey,” you suggested only to feel a tremor in your stomach and you saw Negan’s smile expanding even wider, if that was at all possible. Negan’s thick laugh filled the room and you reached down to press your hand in over his. “Wow…”

“I told you,” Negan boasted, his voice coming off extremely excited as the warmth of his hand continued its caress over you stomach. “See, I told you talking to our baby every day was a good thing. It already knows that daddy is here. That was amazing…”

“Negan,” you stared down at him, motioning him up to you and he cautiously crawled up beside you as you met his lips in a loving caress. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Negan whispered against your lips while his left hand reached down to caress over your stomach again as his kiss continued over your lips. “Both of you. So much and I promise I will always keep the two of you safe. No matter what.”

“I believe you,” you sighed against his lips as he lowered his head to nestle his nose against the side of your neck and you let out a pleasant sound. You were so happy to have Negan here during the pregnancy. Originally, you were so scared to even imagine having Negan being the father to your baby, but after everything he had done for you since you were brought back to The Sanctuary, you knew that he was going to be such a good father. It was nice to see that your initial gut feelings could be wrong and very off.

* * *

“Hey, hey!” you heard Negan’s voice filling the room as you looked over your shoulder to see him walking into his bedroom with Simon not far behind him and you saw him staring out at you nervously while you picked some things up around the room. “You should be sleeping, not up and moving around.”

“I’m just cleaning things up Negan, I can still get up and move around,” you felt him moving in beside you to grab your arm in his and he led you over to the couch in the room to have you sit. A laugh escaped your lips when he moved in beside you on the couch and sat down, reaching out to caress over your stomach. “We can move around Negan, it is okay.”

“You can move around, but you shouldn’t be moving shit. You should be taking it easy and resting. The baby is coming soon and I don’t want anything bad to happen to either of you,” Negan answered with a frown and you reached up to caress over his salt and pepper colored stubble. His eyes met yours and you felt him resting his forehead against yours. “Simon, this little bad ass is kicking all the time now. My baby is fucking amazing.”

“No shit?” Simon stepped forward in front of you as Negan brushed his hand in over your stomach to caress over it slowly. “So what do you think you are going to be having Y/N? A little boy or a little girl? They say that women usually can tell…”

“I have no idea. I can just tell you they like sleeping on my bladder and that’s been no fun,” you answered with a laugh as Negan smirked and looked up at you with a bright smile. “What?”

“Then it’s probably a girl. Girls like to cause their parents pain,” Negan teased with a snort and you rolled your eyes when you felt him moving forward to kiss you again. “Either way, I’m going to have the prettiest little girl of the best looking little man in the world.”

Simon snorted when he heard the baby talking sounds that Negan made to your stomach and when Negan turned to look at him with a glare, Simon held his hands up. He tried to stifle his laughter before turning away when he couldn’t.

“I’m sorry boss; it’s hard not to laugh seeing you doing cutsie little talk to the baby. It’s…” Simon began and you shot Simon a glare before he cleared his throat and stood up taller. “Sorry man, don’t want to be pissing off the pregnant woman…”

“I’m just trying to get the baby kicking again, all it takes is daddy talking to it to get em’ moving,” Negan insisted as he leaned in closer to your stomach to start talking to the baby. “Come on little one; show daddy’s friend how awesome you are already…”

“Negan, I don’t think…” you felt a movement in your stomach and saw the look that Negan gave you immediately afterwards. You tilted your head to the side when you felt the baby moving and Negan was right. Most of the time all it took was his touch and caress to get the baby moving consistently. “Oh, wow…that was a strong one.”

“Come here Simon, feel this,” Negan suggested as Simon moved over toward the couch and looked at you to make sure that he could before you gave him the go ahead. Simon’s hand moved beside Negan’s and when he felt the movement, he pulled his hand away and let out a noise. “Cool, right?”

“That would freak me the hell out. Having that in there,” Simon retorted with a shudder and you let out a small laugh when he stood up from the couch. “I would think that I was in Alien and I had something in there coming out of me…”

“That’s because you are a pussy,” Negan mocked with a laugh before turning to you again with a bright smile. “Now, you can walk around and do what’d you like, but please don’t go lifting heavy things. Simon and I found some stuff for the baby today. A really nice crib and a lot of cool things to go with it. We’ll be setting it up in the next few days and I just want to you know that it is going to be fucking great. You’re gonna love it.”

“It is actually really nice,” Simon agreed with him before heading back toward the door. “I’m gonna go grab some of it off the truck and bring it up here boss. Take some time with your gals.”

“So now you have him thinking it’s a girl too,” you laughed when Negan looked up at you with another bright smile. The last few days Negan would keep insisting it was a girl, making jokes about it because of your cravings and the odd times of day that it was moving around. “You keep saying that you think it’s a girl. Wouldn’t you rather a boy?”

“I don’t care if it is a boy or girl. I’ll love it no matter what it is,” Negan informed you with a smile before moving forward to press a kiss over your lips again. “But boy or girl, we’re going to have to try to get another one so we can have one of each.”

“Oh no, not any time soon. No. This was brave as it is. You’re not going to be able to chase around two little babies with the world like it is,” you laughed thinking about the idea of raising a baby in this world. It was scary enough as it was and you couldn’t imagine having two babies to care for and chase after. “One will be hard enough.”

“You seem to forget who the father is,” Negan moved in to kiss you again, brushing your hair back over your shoulder before winking. “I’m a pretty amazing man and I think we’d be able to raise a perfect family here. We have enough people to help out, people that I actually trust. You’ll be an awesome mom and me…I’ll be the best dad.”

“You still have to run The Sanctuary,” you reminded him with a heavy sigh and Negan shrugged, tossing his hands up. “That’s a lot of work.”

“Well as I said,” Negan moved forward to press another quick, soft kiss over your stomach before standing up. “I’m a man of many talents.”  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanctuary is breached and Negan sends Simon to look after the OC (reader) and keep her/the baby safe.

The sound of commotion filled the air as you sat up in your bed and heard people yelling beyond your door. Reaching down to press your hand in over your swelled stomach, a nervous breath escaped your lips when you saw your door slamming open and watched an armed Simon entering your room. Your heart raced inside of your chest when Simon pushed the door shut and locked it behind him, a desperate breath escaping his lips when moved for the couch and pushed it in front of the door.

“Simon, what’s going on?” you called out in a worried tone as you watched Simon grabbing a hold of a chair from the corner of the room and setting in up in the middle of your room. You watched him closely as he sat down and raised the gun up to the door, waiting. “Simon! You are scaring me, what’s going on?”

“Negan ordered me to come up here and protect you,” Simon answered, his breathing heavy while you stood from the bed and moved forward to see the sweat that was pouring down his face. You could feel a chill filling throughout your body when the sound of gun shots were heard and Simon motioned you back toward your bed. “Get out of the way of the door!”

“Where is Negan?” you muttered knowing that you sounded desperate in the moment, but with all the screaming, gunshots and fighting that you could hear—the first thought went to the father of your unborn child. “Simon, where is Negan?”

“Keeping us safe,” Simon retorted with a growl when he looked to you with his dark eyes and you could feel your hands begin to tremble when another round of gunfire went off. Simon looked unsure of the statement while his jaw locked up and he shrugged his shoulders. “There was a breach from this group. I have no idea how many of them there are out there. They took out a few of our men and the first thing that Negan did was send me up here to protect you. Dwight and Negan stayed in the loading dock area to try and help those that were fighting off those that breached us.”

“Simon, you can’t be up here with me, you have to be out there protecting him. I don’t know what I will do if something happens to Negan. Simon!” you moved for the door, but Simon got up from the chair and reached out to grab a hold of your hands urging you to back up. He held you in his arms when you could feel yourself beginning to break down when you heard more screams happening outside beyond your door. “Please, I can’t lose Negan!”

“Negan’s number one priority is you and that baby,” Simon assured you with a calming down as he reached up with his right hand to press it in over your hair. His breaths were uneven, but it was clear he was trying to keep you from running as you trembled in his grasps. “Please, Negan is out there trying to keep you safe. You were what was the first thing that his mind thought of when they started shooting. I’m here doing what Negan asked of me. I’m here to keep you and your baby safe. Please understand that.”

“I just…” you could feel your body shaking as Simon squeezed his arms around you tighter, holding you in his grasps. Your eyes slammed shut and your body jolted with every gunshot you heard beyond the doors and you could feel Simon shaking too. “I’m scared. What if he doesn’t come back?”

“I don’t know…I’m going to protect you no matter what happens though,” Simon promised, pressing a comforting kiss over the top of your head before clearing his throat uneasily and letting you go. He motioned you to sit on the bed and wait as he pointed his gun back toward the door. After a few moments, Simon let out a long breath and shook his head. “I’m scared too…he’s my best friend and everything in me wanted to be out there keeping him safe, but I have to do what’s best for him and his family. That’s protecting you and keeping you safe.”

Nodding, you could hear some of the fighting dying down and it had been a while since the gunshots had gone off. You were sitting on the edge of the bed, your heart hammering inside of your chest as you could feel your blood surging through your veins with the fear of possibly losing the man you loved. You didn’t know what to expect. Whether those men would be coming for you and Simon would have to protect you or if The Saviors were able to take control of the situation.

After what seemed like forever, you could hear the soft knocking sounds that were light at your door and you could feel your body tensing up. Simon motioned you to stay quiet, holding his finger up to silence you and you nodded. You watched Simon pushing the leather couch back away from the door before gripping onto the handle after unlocking it. Simon quickly pulled the door open and you could see him holding the gun up. Simon looked to you and began to slowly lower the gun as you watched the door being pushed open slowly.

Negan stood at the doorway, his left hand covered in blood that stained the door as he pushed it open. His body was trembling as he moved across the room with a limp and you quickly got up from the bed to move out to him. You quickly wrapped your arms around his shoulders and you could feel him holding your body closer to his. Negan’s breathing was rapid and uneven as he pressed a loving kiss against your temple. His body was trembling against yours and you pulled back to look down to see blood soaking his white t-shirt on the right side. You let out a gasp as you reached out to touch over the side of his body to hear him wince when you looked to see the blood that was pressing in over his body.

“Were you stabbed?” you questioned seeing Negan looking down, his eyebrows clenched together as you reached down to lift the shirt up his body to look over the wound that was on the side of his body. Your hands quickly shuffled to cover the wound as you heard Negan grunt against your touch. “Simon, go get Dr. Carson!”

“Right,” Simon scrambled to get out of the room while you urged Negan over to the couch to sit him down with you and you could feel his hands shaking when he reached out to trace over your face.

“I’m okay,” Negan hushed you with an assurance in his tone, but you could tell that by the look in his eyes he wasn’t even very sure of that statement. Your hand still clung to his side and he shook his head. “You are safe…that’s all that matters.”

“No, no. It’s not all that matters,” you insisted feeling your throat clenching when you pulled your hand away to see that he was still bleeding pretty profusely. “What matters if you being here for your baby. Being here to see her born.”

“I thought you wanted a little boy,” Negan laughed before a cough filled the air and you could see Negan lowering his head on the back of the couch, but you reached out with your other hand to tap at his face over and over again. “I’m okay. I’ll be alright. Fuck, it just…I’m tired.”

“What happened?” you brushed your fingertips over his stubble covered jaw and saw Negan closing his eyes, but you shook your head. Shaking him again with your free hand, you watched his hazel eyes opening up to stare out with his tired eyes. You were terrified to let him close his eyes because you were so afraid of losing him. “Hey, you gotta stay awake. We have to talk about what we’re going to name this baby.”

“I’m bad with names,” Negan shook his head, a smile cracking in over the corners of his lips. “I didn’t exactly grow up in a family with awesome naming skills. I’d give my kid a name that they’d fucking hate me for the rest of their life.”

“No, not they wouldn’t because they would know what you did to keep them safe,” you replied, moving forward to press your lips in over his in a loving, lingering caress. Negan pulled away and you could see him looking down toward your hand that was now covered in his blood. Negan started coughing again as you looked to the door. Where the hell was Simon and Dr. Carson? “If we have a boy…”

“It’s a girl,” Negan’s voice interrupted you as you watched him shakily reach out with the hand that wasn’t covered in blood to caress over the swell of your stomach. You could feel your eyes misting over and you wanted to try to keep your composure knowing that you were terrified that this could be one of your last moments with Negan if they didn’t bring him help. “I can tell…”

“You have to be here to win that bet,” you leaned forward to nestle your nose against the side of his neck, hearing him gasping slightly for air and you felt your body shaking. “I bet it’s a boy and when I’m right…”

“You’re not…fucking right,” Negan snorted, his words coming out shaken as reached for your hand to pull it away from his side. His eyes watched you closely as he lowered down to softly cuddle his head against your stomach. “Whatever happens sweetheart, just please know that daddy loved you. Daddy loved you so much.”

“Negan,” you could hear the sounds of what came off to be Negan crying and you felt desperate and helpless all at once. This wasn’t the talking of a man that thought he was going to be all right and survive. “Please…”

“No, listen,” Negan hushed you, looking up at you with his tired eyes and shook his head. “No matter what has been done or what has been said, the two of you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I never thought I would be able to have a baby or be able to have someone love me…for me. Fuck, this has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m sorry…shit…”

“Save your strength,” you stammered as Negan’s coloring was turning pale and you watched Simon begin to stumble into the room with Dr. Carson who had a bag over his shoulder with him. “Negan, please…”

“I’m sorry for the hell I put you through originally,” Negan moved in to press a kiss against your stomach before raising up to kiss you softly before Dr. Carson began reaching for Negan to turn him over onto his side. You moved up from the couch so that they could work on Negan, but you felt Negan reaching up to grab your hand. Negan’s look and grab was desperate and it seemed like he was scared. “Please…please don’t leave me.”

“I’m right here…I’m not leaving you,” you assured him as you focused solely on Negan while he shook. You held tightly onto his fingertips, hooking your fingers around his when his grip got weaker. “We’re right here…”

“Y/N, I’m gonna die…” Negan sucked in, as you shook your head over and over again. Negan’s breathing rate lowered and you could feel your body trembling. You got to your knees to the best of your ability and reached out to caress over his dark hair. “I love you…”

“You are not dying, do you hear me?” you felt his grip loosening on your fingers and saw him lower his head back against the couch. “Negan? Negan!”

* * *

 

“Well this is sad as shit,” Simon’s voice pressed in behind you as stood before the shallow graves that they had dug for the people that had died during the breach. It had been about a week since the attack, but everything still felt so fresh and new. Simon wrapped his arm around your shoulders as he pulled you closer to him. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

You didn’t really know how to respond as you stared down at the grave in front you and gulped down heavily. You felt Simon’s grip on you getting tighter as you could feel the chills filling your body.

“He died a hero you know. He died very bravely,” Simon tried to assure you, his tone coming off broken as you could feel your jaw clenching. “I know he did a lot for you and that the two of you…”

“It’s okay,” you hushed Simon feeling Simon tensing up beside you as you pulled yourself out from under his arm. You looked down at the broken dirt and shook your head.

“He really did die bravely,” someone cleared their throat from behind you, their deep voice filling the air as you felt and arm sliding around your waist, a palm sliding in over your swelled stomach. The soft sensation of a kiss being pressed over the side of your neck was felt as you closed your eyes and let out a long breath. Turning around, you saw Negan standing behind you, his tired eyes staring out at you while you looked him over. His arm was in a sling and he was slouched over while you reached out to wrap your arms around him tightly. “I know that Grady was your friend, but he did the best he could to keep The Sanctuary safe.”

“I just feel bad for his girlfriend, she’s alone now and I almost thought I would be in the same position,” you frowned when you felt Negan leaning forward to press his forehead against yours. His breath pressed in against your face and you found yourself thankful that Negan was still here with you. It was a miracle that Dr. Carson was able to save him, but somehow Negan was meant to be here. It was like he had a guardian angel looking over him. “Grady was a good man.”

“I know,” Negan winced when he over extended his reach and lowered his hand to press it in over his ribs where he had his stitches. You frowned and motioned Simon to help you take Negan back toward The Sanctuary. “You shouldn’t be worrying about me so much.”

“I should be, you could fuck up your stitches and get that bleeding again or something else awful could happen,” you insisted as Simon helped you get Negan back to his bedroom and you helped lower him down onto the mattress. Carefully moving in bed beside him, you lowered your head over his chest and listened to the soft pounding sounds his heart made. When Simon left, you could hear Negan breathing heavily and you reached out to clutch tightly at his fingers. “You have no idea how scared I was of losing you.”

“You have no idea how scared I was of fucking leaving you,” Negan blurted out and you raised your head up when you heard the sound he made. His eyes were tearing over and you could feel his fingertips shaking slightly against your grasp. “I never had much of an appreciation for life, but after everything…the idea of getting to be here to see my baby and spend time with it, I wanted that. I wanted that so very bad. I got so excited about the idea of being a father and then when I thought that they would come after you, I freaked the fuck out. I didn’t want to lose either of you, but when I thought I was going to be dying there on that couch…I thought of all the fucking things I would miss out on. The baby’s first words. The first time they walked. The birthdays…I started thinking of everything I would miss and I was so scared. I wanted to be there to see that and I…I wanted to be there for that so bad. I thought I was leaving the two of you and…”

“It’s never going to happen,” you assured him with a small nod of your head, hushing him as you moved up to press a kiss over his lips. You could see his hazel eyes watching you closely and he leaned up to nestle his nose against yours. “You’ll be there for all of those moments…”

“I’m going to do everything in my power,” Negan nodded, bringing your hand up to his lips to press a loving kiss over the back of it. “To be here for the two of you because I don’t want to miss a minute. Not one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably throw one or two more chapters into this at some point. I realize I've written more with this story than I originally planned to, but sometimes I guess I just feel like writing something different lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OC and Negan share a special moment together talking about him almost dying and their future.

A heavy gasp escaped your lips when you could feel your stomach twisting and turning as you shot up in bed. Negan’s arm was still loosely around your body as you quickly urged it from you and moved off in the direction of the bathroom that was in his room to drop down on your knees carefully. You clung to the toilet and could feel your stomach emptying the contents that were inside and you let out an uncomfortable groan when you pulled away.

“You alright love?” Negan grumbled from the door and you could see him standing at the doorway holding onto the cane that Dr. Carson had given him to help him walk while he was still healing from his injuries. He was in his pajama pants and shirtless, revealing his heavily bandaged body to your sight and you groaned uneasily. Negan limped into the room and set the cane by the wall before lowering down slowly on his knees to reach out to caress your damp hair over your shoulder lovingly. “The morning sickness has been really wicked the last few days, huh?”

Nodding, you felt Negan’s hand caressing over the center of your back in a comforting touch. Leaning forward, you felt him sliding in closer to move in to press a loving kiss against your temple, “From all the books I read, that’s usually supposed to happen closer to your first trimester, but you’re one of the unlucky ones getting the nausea and vomiting toward the end of your pregnancy.”

“From the books you read?” a laugh escaped your lips when you lifted your head to see a smile press in over his tired features. His dimples were displayed happily and you found yourself shocked with this man more and more each day. Negan had read multiple books about pregnancy? “You have books about pregnancy?”

“When I found out you were pregnant I had the guys look for all the things they could possibly find for me,” Negan answered with a proud tone in his voice and you could feel his arm curling around you as the two of you sat in the middle of the bathroom. “I wanted to be a knowledgeable father. When you went into labor, I wanted to make sure that I’d be able to know what to do and for everything else before it, I wanted to be sure I’d be able to take care of you.”

“Jesus, I love you,” you breathed out, seeing the wink that followed your comment. Reaching up, you rubbed at your mouth with the back of your hand and felt blessed to have Negan end up being the way that he was. At first you were so terrified to tell him about the baby and he ended up being a fantastic person about all of this. The Negan that you knew, the one that you were terrified of seemed to have completely disappeared when he found out about the baby. “You are the sweetest man.”

“I think a lot of people would fucking disagree with you,” Negan snorted, moving up on his knees to lean across to press a loving kiss in over the side of your face and you cherished in the sweet moment. “Let’s get you cleaned up sweetheart…”

Negan got up slowly, letting out a small grunt when he reached for his ribs that were still very sensitive with every move that he made. He clutched at them for a moment, his thick eyebrows clenching until he caught your worried expression and tried to blow off the pain.

“It’s okay honey, I’m fine,” Negan helped urge you carefully from the floor and when you were standing you could feel his hand grazing over the swell of your stomach. “I’m just a little fucking sore.”

“A little sore?” you repeated his words while watching him move across the bathroom slowly to reach for one of the washcloths from the towel rack in the bathroom. He went to wet it, but you stopped him and motioned him to wait. “It’s okay, I can do this part. I don’t want you to hurt yourself…”

“I need to take care of my girls,” Negan moved forward when you wiped at your face with the cool cloth. He moved behind you and caressed over the swell of your stomach before moving in to press a loving kiss in over the back of your neck. “I know I’m hurt, but you come first. Whatever happens to me, happens.”

“No, your stitches could open. You could develop a clot and…” you saw Negan giving you a glare in the small mirror before you and you let out a heavy breath. You reached for your toothbrush and knew that he hated it when you would get upset while thinking about the possibilities of what ‘could’ still happen to him. After brushing your teeth, you turned to him and reached out to cup his rough jawline to get him to focus solely on your eyes. “I love you and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“But you and my baby girl are the most important thing to me,” Negan reminded you with a heavy huff while you caressed over the lines of his dimples with your thumbs. He reached up with his rough hands to press them in over your hands to hold them softly in his grip. “I will be fine. If I can survive what I did, you aren’t getting rid of me so fucking fast.”

“But I did almost lose you,” you pointed out with a frown, thinking back to when he almost bled out in the middle of your room on the couch. You really thought at that point you had lost Negan completely. He had stopped breathing and had passed out completely for a couple of minutes and you had truly believed that your baby’s father had died. The fact that he was still here was a miracle and you were so thankful that Dr. Carson was able to save him. “You have no idea what it was like to see you there like you were. I can’t lose you; I just can’t…a world without you...”

“I know,” Negan hushed, lowering your hands as he squeezed your fingertips in his supportively. “I love you and I can only imagine how fucking scary that shit was for you, but I promise I’m not going anywhere. There are things that…things that happened that I swear, you and the baby come first.”

Looking to the bandage over his ribs, you let out a long sigh and pulled your hand from his grip. You reached out to trace over the bandage and could see his eyes watching you closely, “We have to change this. Dr. Carson would kill me if I didn’t take care of you right.”

“I’d like to see him fucking try,” Negan grunted and you rolled your eyes when you reached out to carefully pull the bandage from his ribs. The pull of the adhesive on his skin caused a whimper to fall from his lips when his bruised skin was revealed before you. Your nose wrinkled when you looked the healing wound surrounded by the stitches and you could feel your heartrate quicken. “It looks worse than it is.”

“No, it’s just as bad as it looks,” you retorted, moving for the bandages that they had given you to take care of Negan. You urged him to lean back against the sink while you traced over his ribs carefully. “Every time I see this I am reminded how lucky I am to still have you in my life.”

“Hey,” Negan chuckled when you ran your fingertips over a point in his ribs that made him jolt and his laugh told you that it had tickled him. Your nose wrinkled with amusement before moving forward to put the bandage over healing wounds. When you were done, Negan raised his palms up to reach out and cup your face in his rough hands. He tipped in to kiss you, but you pulled back and shook your head knowing that you had gotten sick not long before. “Baby, you brushed your teeth and you are pregnant with my child, if I want to kiss you, I’m going to fucking kiss you.”

A laugh escaped his throat before he moved in to press a soft, loving kiss against your lips. It lingered for a moment before he pulled back to rest his forehead against yours. The soft stroking of his fingertips against the side of your face felt amazing as you wrapped your arms around him tightly.

“I love you,” Negan sighed, pulling you in closer to his body and you cherished the warmth of him against you. After a while of holding each other, you could feel his lips pressing in over your temple before motioning you back toward bed. “Now get my daughter back to bed before she starts thinking she can stay up all night.”

“You’re still sticking with this daughter thing, huh?” you teased when he reached out for the cane and followed you back toward the bed. Negan waited for you to get back into bed before lowering back down into it himself after dropping the cane beside the bed. Negan nodded and smile brightly as he cuddled in closer to you on the bed. “What are we going to do if it comes out a boy?”

“It won’t be,” Negan shook his head still refusing to believe that you were having a little boy. His nose nestled against the side of your neck and you could feel his laugh tickling over the side of your neck. His palm slid in over the swell of your stomach, caressing it in a tender manner. “An angel showed me what my future with you was like and I saw it was a baby girl…”

“Oh an angel showed you?” you chuckled when you felt his lips pressing a soft kiss over the curve of your jawline. The two of you would often tease each other about the sex of the baby, but with Negan being so certain about it being a girl, he had truly convinced you of the same thing. “You are so full of shit.”

“I’m really not. When I died it felt like I was given a choice,” Negan answered in a serious tone and you pulled away to give him a glare. “Baby, we’ve talked about this, even Dr. Carson said I died for a few minutes. So I can talk like that.”

You just hated him talking like that and since the event happened, Negan had been joking about dying, but you didn’t find it very funny.

“I kid you fucking not; it felt like I had a fucking choice when I was under. My past with Lucille, the past that I had been torturing myself over these last few years or my possible future I could have with you and our daughter. I saw what I could have, what I fucking wanted and I picked you. I picked the two of you and I swear to God that’s why I’m still here,” Negan insisted, his eyebrows arching up as he reached up to trace over the side of your face carefully. You could feel a lump growing in your throat as he talked about his thought process with you when he was hurt and almost died. “The two of you are what saved me. I needed to be here for my child, to watch it grow and you girls are the reason I’m still alive. No fucking lie.”

“I love you so much,” you whispered, reaching out to curl your fingertips into his thick hair to urge him closer to you in the bed. Kissing him over and over again, you were eager to have him close to you with him talking about what happened. “If you are so insistent upon having this little girl, maybe you dreamt of a name to give her too?”

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Negan slurred against your lips as he continued to kiss you, teasingly nipping at your bottom lip as he did so. He motioned you away from him for a moment before smiling widely. “I realize this probably sounds fucking stupid, but I was thinking of Elliana, we can call her Ellie for short.”

“Elliana,” you repeated seeing his dimples sucking in as he smiled. You were surprised with the choice, but he seemed super proud of it and you found yourself completely charmed. “Where did you come up with that one?”

“I was looking at a book that had fucking suggestions for names or what not and they had the meaning of the names. I thought it was really beautiful and really thought hard about it. I didn’t even want to bring it up at first,” Negan informed you, his smile widening and you could feel your body filling with warmth as his hand palmed in over your stomach again and again.  “If you think it’s shit…”

“No, I love it,” you moved forward to kiss him again and could feel him smiling against your lips. “But we have to figure out what we are going to do if it ends up being a boy…”

“Well, there is always Negan Jr?” Negan offered up, pulling away from you as his eyebrows perked up and you let out a hesitant laugh. “I mean…”

“Hell no,” you shook your head with a laugh which caused him to burst out in laughter at your response. You reached out to playfully poke at the center of his chest, before tipping in to kiss him again. “I love you and think the world of you, but not a chance!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon comes to the reader with gifts for the baby and the past comes back to haunt Negan when something happens with the reader's pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to give this story an ending and this is like the one time I can write super fluffy stuff, so thanks for those that read it! :D

Soft knocking sounds filled the air and awoke you from your slumber as you raised your head from the pillows to see that the door to yours and Negan’s bedroom was opened. Squinting, you could see that Simon was standing at the door. Looking to Negan, you could see that he was face down in the pillows sleeping, but his arm was firmly around you. Simon wiggled his fingers, asking you to come talk to him as you motioned him to turn around and wait a second. While you were comfortable with Simon to a point, you were naked under the blankets with Negan and you didn’t want him to see you in that state.

Simon did as he was told as you carefully moved out beneath Negan to reach for your nightgown to put it back on while Simon stood at the corner of the room. When you were done, you nudged him softly. You were trying to let Negan sleep because it was rare that he got enough as it was. When you were done, you could see Simon glancing over at Negan whose naked body was partially exposed from under the sheets. Huffing out, you went over and pulled the sheets over Negan’s body and could tell that Simon seemed uncomfortable as you followed him out into the hall.

“Is something wrong?” you whispered as Simon let out a nervous breath. “What is it?”

“Well, I’m sorry for bothering you. I came up here earlier, but you two…the two of you were uhm…” Simon looked you over and you let out a frustrated sound when Simon seemed a little disgusted as he tried to word things correctly. “Well I came up earlier to talk to you, but you and Negan were preoccupied having…uh…”

“Sex?” you answered and Simon nodded. His nose wrinkled as he reached up to press his hand over the back of his neck. You laughed and couldn’t believe how childish he was acting about it. “Simon, why are you acting like that?”

“Well, I mean…is that good for the baby? You are due at like any time,” Simon blurted out with an exaggerative tone and your hand slid in over your swollen stomach. “Wouldn’t…I don’t know, wouldn’t it hurt the baby if Negan was too rough or…it just doesn’t seem…”

“Simon, the baby is fine. Women can have sex up until…” you could see his face twisting as he listened to you and you laughed. “I’m not a monster just because I have a baby inside of me Simon. The whole being pregnant thing actually turns Negan on a ton. I think we’ve had more sex in the last few months than we have ever…”

“Okay, too much information,” Simon held his hands up in the air, silencing you and you couldn’t help, but laugh. “It’s not you love, it’s just…I don’t know. I’d be afraid of hurting the baby and it coming out mad at me because my dick was constantly being shoved in its area.”

“Simon…” you burst out in laughter, reaching out to hit him in the chest as he shuddered. “You need help my friend.”

“Probably,” he nodded in agreement and a laugh fell from his lips. He motioned you to stay where you were as he moved around the corner. When he came back he had a few things in his arms, along with an oversized pink bunny. “The last time the boys and I went out, there was a baby store. A lot of stuff was picked over, but they had a few things. I thought this rabbit was super awesome and since Negan is convinced it is a girl, I figured the pink is okay. If not, the little boy will love the pink because it’s…pretty?”

“Nice sell,” you laughed as he handed over the bunny to you and you could feel the soft texture of the stuffed animal pressing up against your skin.

“And I found a shit ton of books. I know Negan loves talking to the baby and reading to it, so I figured he would like these,” Simon handed you over the small stack of books and you held onto it to the best of your ability.

“Thank you Simon, but why did you want to give these to me and not Negan?” you tipped up to press a small kiss on the side of his face and he sighed heavily. “I mean, I appreciate it and I’m sure the baby will love it…”

“I just don’t want Negan thinking I’m being a kiss ass. So giving it to you, I figured was the best way to give the baby something without looking like I’m trying to get on the good graces of Negan,” Simon reached out to hug you softly before nodding back toward the stairs. “I have to get going, but I will see you later.”

“Is everything okay?” you noticed that Simon seemed to be tense as he tilted his head to the sideway and let out a tight noise. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, you know. After Negan got hurt he put me in charge and it’s a lot to deal with. Shit has just been going down and…” Simon stopped mid-sentence before shrugging his shoulders again. “You know how it is. Right?”

“I guess,” you gave him a sideways glance, not knowing if he was hiding something from you as he back stepped closer to the stairs. “You sure you are okay?”

“Nothing to worry about. Now go get yourself and that baby some rest. Okay?” Simon winked and turned on his heel toward the stairs. You could tell that Simon was uncomfortable, but wasn’t about to tell you what was going on.

“Thanks again Simon,” you smiled, moving back into the bedroom. Closing the door behind you, you could see Negan slowly lifting his head from the bed. When he spotted the large pink bunny, his eyes widened and he let out a grunt.

“What the hell is that?” Negan’s nose wrinkled and you let out a laugh. Moving to the crib that Negan had set up previously, you put the stuffed rabbit inside before moving to the bed. You handed him the books and Negan looked them over before nodding to the rabbit again. “Seriously, the fuck is that?”

“Simon found it while he was out on the run and wanted to give it to the baby,” you answered when you got comfortable in the bed beside him again. Negan looked through a few of the books before setting them on the nightstand and moving in to cuddle in beside you. “He is mortified at the idea of us having sex by the way. Apparently he came over here earlier while we were in the middle of it and the whole baby thing disgusts him.”

“Mmm, well it turns me the fuck on,” Negan growled against the side of your neck, making you let out a tiny squeal when he nipped at the skin. “The idea that my baby is in there growing inside of you…it just does things to me.”

“Do your other wives ever get jealous of you being here all the time?” you blurted out and Negan raised his head to give you an odd glance. “It’s just been a thought in my mind these last few weeks. You are always here. What’s going to happen when the baby is born? Are you going to go back to them or…?”

“You and the baby are my family, they are…there and eventually maybe I’ll spend time with them again, but you are my top priority along with that baby. I love you,” Negan slurred, tipping in to kiss you softly. His stubble tickled over your skin and you found yourself in awe of the man before you. “My baby will always come first. Plus, when I was hurt, not one of them cared to come see me. You were very much pregnant and you were here taking care of me, so fuck em’. But it’s not about that. It’s about the whole family thing. You and the baby are my family.”

“So you aren’t going to just disappear as soon as the baby is born?” you confirmed and Negan laughed. You hit him softly in the shoulder and felt his lips pressing soft kisses over your jawline. “I mean you could just go back to your other wives and leave the baby and me…”

“Nah, you are gonna get so fucking sick of me,” Negan answered with a small laugh, nipping softly at your flesh. “I’m gonna be around you and that baby twenty-four seven. I don’t want to miss a minute with our little girl. There is no way I’m gonna let momma be the first words out of her mouth. It’s gonna be dada. She’s gonna be daddy’s little girl and I’m gonna fucking make sure of it.”

“Hey now, there is nothing wrong with momma being the first word out of her mouth, though at this point, it might be fuck with the way you have been talking around her,” you laughed and Negan snorted against the side of your neck. The rough stubble over his jaw tickled at you skin and you felt an uncontrollable smile pressing in over your lips. “I just want to make sure this won’t end.”

“I love you,” Negan whispered, his tone heavy and you felt another kiss being pressed over your neck. “That’s not gonna change. You and the baby helped me realize what I was doing wrong. What I was missing in life. If it weren’t for the two of you, I wouldn’t be here right now. My goal in life is to show the two of you how much you mean to me. I love you. I’m always gonna love you and after our baby is born, I’m gonna spend every moment proving it to you.”

“Negan,” you breathed, reaching out to curl your hand around the back of his neck. You pulled him in close and urged him to meet your lips in a kiss before you both cuddled back into the bed to get comfortable. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Now you’re stealing my lines,” Negan palmed in over your swollen stomach, caressing over it and you winced. Negan raised his hand, looking up at you with a confused expression and you shook your head. “What’s wrong?”

“I think she just kicked really hard or something,” you blew it off, feeling some stronger aches inside of you, but you kept it from Negan. Negan’s hand slid back in over your stomach and you breathed in sharply. “Simon seemed really nervous when talking to me today. Is something going on I should be worried about?”

“Just…stuff,” Negan sighed heavily, his voice getting deeper as a groan fell from his lips. “Some things from the past are coming back to kick me in the ass.”

“From the past?” you repeated his words and found yourself confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I should have known some things would come back to haunt me. I thought that by leaving things be that maybe people would just forget, but they haven’t,” Negan informed you with a solemn expression. “Apparently the group at Alexandria is getting forceful. They have attacked a few of our outlooks. I can’t say I fucking blame them, but…”

“Why? I mean, you haven’t done anything to them in months,” you pointed out with a frown, watching Negan throw his hands up and shrug. His expression showed that he seemed just as confused as you did. “Unless you have.”

“How? Would you know if I was doing something like that? I’m with you all the time since this…” Negan’s head lowered as he looked over the healing wound on the side of his body. “I can barely walk still…how the fuck would I have done something?”

“I don’t know,” you laughed when he got sassy and you could see his angered look getting less tense and you found yourself amused with him. “That was a little bitchy.”

“I’m sorry,” Negan grumbled with a frown before tipping in to press a kiss over your lips. “Simon has it all under control I’m sure. It’s just; almost becoming a father really makes you think about these things. All the fucking mistakes you’ve made and you wish that you could just fix all of them, but you can’t.”

“You’re trying to be something new now Negan,” you hushed him, reaching out to caress over his chiseled jawline and you could hear him sigh heavily. “You are here for your baby and you have been here for me. I don’t think I could have done all of this without you.”

“I love you,” he muttered with a small smile that perked in over the corners of his lips. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I’d be lost without you.”

“I love you too,” you felt him cuddling in closer to you as felt another pain fill your body. It made you tense, but luckily Negan hadn’t noticed. Hopefully it was nothing and the baby was just moving around more than normal. After a while you could feel Negan’s heavy breaths against the side of your neck alerting you the fact he was asleep. Whatever was happening, you just wished that it would get handled without there being anything bad happening.

 

* * *

 

Another sharp pain filled your body, awakening you from your sleep. The warmth of Negan was felt beside you as you shifted uneasily on the bed. You were trying to go back to sleep when you heard what sounded like footsteps getting closer to the bed. You knew that Negan was asleep by the warmth of him beside you and you could feel your body locking up. Opening your eyes, you saw a hand over you stretched out with a gun. Gasping, you shot up in the bed and met the bright blue eyes of Rick Grimes. When you awoke, you seemed to shock him as well when you clutched to the sheets tightly. Rick’s gun was pointed at the sleeping Negan that was beside you and you could feel your heart start to pound inside of your chest. How the hell had he gotten in here without someone noticing?

“What the hell are you doing?” you snapped, moving before Rick’s gun to block Negan from his shot. Negan was still sleeping heavily and you could feel your body begin to shake. After the accident when Negan had lost as much blood as he did, you found that when Negan was asleep it was harder to wake him up. Right now you wished that wasn’t the case as the confused expression over Rick’s face scared you. “Rick, I don’t know why you are here, but you don’t want to do this.”

“Don’t tell me what I want to do,” Rick hissed in a quiet tone, clearly trying to keep down his voice so no one was alerted to the fact that he was there. You clung to Negan, shielding him from Rick’s colt to try and urge Rick not to shoot the sleeping Negan. “You need to move ma’am. Now.”

“No, I’m not going to let you shoot him,” you answered with a determined tone, knowing that Negan had opened up to you about being confused about what Rick’s people were attacking them. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m not going to let you kill him.”

“Listen, I don’t want to hurt you, but if I have to…” Rick reached out to grab a tight hold of your wrist, tugging you forward, but you refused to move. The tug of his hand over you caused the sheet to fall down your body and when Rick saw you swollen stomach; he released your wrist immediately. “Ma’am, please…”

“No,” you refused to move again hearing the agitated hiss that fell from Rick’s lips. “I know what he did. I know what he’s done, but Negan is not the same person. Negan has changed and if you would just give me a minute to explain…”

“Oh bullshit,” Rick lowered the gun enough to look to you with his angered eyes. “Do you really know what he has done? What he did to my people? Men like Negan don’t change. I don’t know what bullshit he has fed you honey, but I reckon he has you wrapped tightly around his finger and…”

“He’s the father of my unborn child. No one knows Negan like I do,” you pointed out with a snap and you could feel Negan start to move behind you showing that he was awakening from his slumber. Looking over your shoulder, you saw his hazel eyes slowly opened, but when he saw Rick standing beside the bed with a gun, he quickly shot up in the bed to move in front of you to block you from Rick. “Negan…”

“The hell is going on?” Negan stammered, his gulp filling the air when Rick raised his gun and Negan lifted his hands up slowly. “Rick, what can I do for ya?”

“Listen…” you tried to reason with Rick, but Negan held his hand up to silence you.

“I don’t know what’s going on right now, but I’m gonna ask you to let her leave,” Negan began and you clung tightly to Negan’s arm. “Whatever is going on between the two of us, she has nothing to do with it and I’d appreciate it if you would point the gun in a direction other than at her. Please, don’t let someone innocent get hurt because of this.”

“No. You think I’m stupid? She leaves; she goes and gets help…” Rick stammered, flinging his gun in the air and Negan shook his head. “I know what happens here, I’m not gonna let you play your games again Negan. I’m done. You’re done.”

“She’s pregnant with my child Rick, I’m begging you to at least let her get out of the direction of your gun,” Negan stuttered and Rick’s nose wrinkled when he looked between you and Negan. “Please…don’t let an unborn baby and someone innocent get hurt.”

“Fine, go over there,” Rick nodded toward the chair in the corner of the bedroom and Negan urged you to get up, but you didn’t want to move. You clung to Negan and would move. You couldn’t lose Negan. You almost just lost Negan and you weren’t ready to have it happen again. “Now!”

“Baby, please…” Negan pleaded with you as you shook your head again and again. You could feel your emotions overtaking you and knew that you were crying. Negan reached up to cup your face in his hands and he shook his head slowly. “I need you to keep our little girl safe, please go over there and take a seat. Please.”

“No, I won’t let him kill you,” you stammered with a heavy cry, feeling Negan leaning in to kiss your lips before shaking his head. “Negan, no…”

“Now,” Negan nodded and you could see Rick’s eyes following you as you slowly stood from the bed. You clutched your stomach in your hands and wished that you could think of something to stop Rick. There was nothing you could do to help Negan and you felt helpless. You lowered down into the chair and Negan gradually lifted his hand toward Rick. “Rick…”

Before Negan could get out a word, you watched Rick bring his pistol out to whip Negan in the face with it. Not once, but twice and you could see Negan fall back on the bed. Blood was pooling from his nose and you went to get up from the bed only to see Rick look back and you and point at you.

“Stay where you fucking are or I will shoot him right now,” Rick warned and you let out a small whimper when you watched Rick use that hand to reach down to grab a tight hold of Negan’s throat, squeezing over it as he sat over Negan on the bed. Negan was coughing and you could see Rick lowering his gun to press the barrel into Negan’s cheek. “You finally need to die you son of a bitch.”

“Listen, I don’t know what’s happening and I’m sorry for all the shit that I’ve done,” Negan hissed when Rick shoved his hand further into Negan’s neck. You clutched at the sides of the chair, surveying the room. There had to be a way to help Negan, there just had to. Negan’s breathing was heavy as he glanced over in your direction. “I get why you are here and I’m sorry, but…”

“You aren’t sorry. This wouldn’t be still happening if you were sorry,” Rick’s thick southern accent filled the room and you looked between the two men. The veins in Negan’s throat were protruding showing that Rick’s grip was quite tight. After a moment you watched Rick bring his fist into the side of Negan’s face over and over again. Negan’s grunts and groans filled the air as you felt your body locking up.

“Stop, please stop…” you screamed out and you could see Rick looking over his shoulder at you, his eyebrows tensing and you could see Negan’s blood dripping from Rick’s fist. “Please…stop.”

“His people are still attacking my people,” Rick slurred, his light eyes looking between you and Negan. Negan’s breathing was shallowed and the blood was sliding down his face. “That’s not the actions of a sorry man.”

“It’s not…me,” Negan answered with a shallow pants and almost upon instinct, Rick hit Negan immediately after making Negan hiss out with pain. “I swear, I haven’t done anything to your people in months. If something is happening…it’s not me.”

“Bullshit,” Rick snapped, using his hand to grab a tight hold of Negan’s hair and Negan hissed out with the tug. “You are so full of shit…”

“I’m not,” Negan insisted and you watched Rick carefully get off the bed, reaching for Negan’s hair to pull him from the bed to the ground in a thud. As soon as Negan hit the ground, you wanted to get up. You wanted to shield him, but you could see Negan shaking his head when you went to stand up. Rick raised his gun again and Negan slowly got to his knees. “Listen; if you are gonna shoot me—could I at least get some pants on? I’d hate to die with my cock out, you know what I mean?”

Negan’s joke landed him another smack of Rick’s gun to his face and he fell back against the bed with a heavy groan when Rick shook his head slowly. Negan reached up to try and wipe some of the blood from his face, but there was no use. There was too much of it. You couldn’t believe Negan was making a smart ass comment like this in the midst of everything.

“Rick, I’m begging you. Don’t let the mother of my unborn child be here if you are really planning on killing me. I know I don’t deserve your sympathy, but my baby is due at any time and I don’t want anything bad to happen. So please…” Negan’s voice became serious and Rick let out a confused breath when he glanced back at you over his shoulder. “Please Rick; I don’t want her to see me get shot. I don’t want the last thing she remembers me by being this…”

“Shut up!” Rick demanded and Negan carefully go to his knees again. “You think I should feel sorry for you? That you are having a baby? You probably have this poor girls mind all mixed up…”

“He doesn’t. Negan did terrible things, he really did. I know he did. I’ve seen it, but he has changed. Since he found out about the baby, he has been trying to be a better person,” you pleaded with Rick to try and reason with you.

“Rick, I was injured. Someone attacked us not long ago. I’ve been here at The Sanctuary over the last month healing,” Negan pointed toward his side to show the healing wound that was over the side of his body. Negan was stuttering and stammering. It was something that the old Negan wouldn’t have done. Pleading was never in his books. “I can barely walk Grimes. I’ve got a cane to help me around and…”

“I said shut up!” Rick screamed, stepping forward raising his gun to Negan’s head and he pulled back the hammer to the gun. Negan let out a scared hiss as Rick trembled before Negan, his hand shaking as Negan shook. Tears were pressing down Negan’s face and Rick let out a confused breath. “Are you crying?”

“Grimes, please…from one father to another, please don’t. I want to be here to see my daughter born. I want to be here to experience life with her. Please, I will help you figure out who is attacking your group and we can work together. I’m begging you. Please don’t kill me…I want to be alive to see my daughter born,” Negan was pleading with Rick and you could hear the sound of Rick’s breathing breaking up as Rick’s body continued to shake. Rick’s finger was dangerously close to the trigger and you could hear the frustrated sounds continue to fall from Rick’s throat. “Please Rick...”

“Glenn had a baby on the way too you know. He was a good man, unlike you. You don’t deserve a happy ending. You don’t deserve that life,” Rick shook his head, pressing the gun barrel harder against Negan’s temple. “And you killed Glenn. Maggie’s baby no longer has a father because of you. So why should I listen to you? You don’t deserve to have a happy life, you deserve to die! You are an awful person.”

“You are right, I am,” Negan agreed with Rick, his hands trembling as he spoke and Negan shrugged his shoulders. “I know I deserve to die. I know that I don’t deserve happiness, but please Rick. You are a good man; I’m begging you please…”

“Stop it!” Rick screamed, shoving the barrel harder against Negan’s temple. Negan was breathing heavily, his body shaking and you could feel yours trembling as you watched him continue to cry. “Stop crying!”

“If you are going to kill me, please…just take care of my baby and Y/N,” Negan begged, his words coming out in a shivering exhale when he looked up at Rick with his saddened eyes. “You’re a good man; you will raise my daughter right. You will probably raise her better than I ever fucking could, just please if you kill me…do me the last favor of taking care of my family. They did nothing wrong, they don’t deserve to be left alone.”

“He’s all I have Rick,” you insisted and Rick looked between the two of you before lowering his gun and putting it back into his belt. Negan let out a heavy breath and you could hear him still crying as Rick dropped down on the side of the bed. Rick’s head was in his hands and it was clear that he was upset with himself. Looking between the two men, you could feel a severe ache filled your body as you cried out again. The cry caused both men to look out at you as you watched Negan scrambling to get beside you where you were on the chair.

“What’s happening?” Negan reached for your stomach and you could see Rick standing up slowly to look you over. “What?”

“Her water broke,” Rick pointed out and you hadn’t even realized that it had happened. You were too focused on the fight to realize what had happened. Rick let out a nervous breath as he moved forward to reach for your arm to try and help you up. Negan shakily stood himself to help Rick lead you over toward the bed and Rick sighed heavily. “She’s going into labor. Do you have a doctor here?”

“Of course I do, but I can’t go get him because I’m not going to leave you alone with my wife,” Negan hissed and Rick rolled his eyes before reaching up to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

“Then tell me where he is and I will go get him,” Rick suggested and Negan thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “Daryl told me everything about this place. I will go find him.”

“If you go out there, you will get caught and killed. I can’t fucking have that,” Negan shook his head and Rick sighed heavily before reaching for the pillows that weren’t under your head. Rick urged your hips up and you gave him an odd expression. Negan nodded for you to listen to Rick as Rick put the pillows underneath you.

“Then we will work together to deliver this baby. Afterwards, when you realize I’m not gonna hurt your family you can go and get the doctor,” Rick looked around for things as Negan gulped down heavily. Negan was wiping the blood from his face and it was the first time you had gotten to take a look at Negan’s face.  Negan’s left eye was swollen, his face had multiple cuts on it and you could felt yourself getting worried and queasy with all of the blood covering his face. “I was there when Carl was born and I helped deliver Maggie’s baby. We can do this.”

“Okay…” Negan agreed, watching Rick reaching for some of the blankets that were beside the bed.

“Why don’t you go get me some towels if you have them,” Rick suggested and Negan began to move toward the bathroom until Rick called out to him. “Maybe clean up your face and get some pants on too? Just a thought.”

“Oh,” Negan looked down to see that he was still naked and he nodded slowly. “Makes sense.”

“Look,” Rick reached for your legs and you felt your body still tense around the man that was close to killing the father of your child. “I know I’ve scared you and for that I sincerely apologize, but I’m going to make sure that your baby is delivered safe and sound, okay? You’ve got my word. I will not let something happen to your baby.”

“Are you gonna kill me?” Negan stammered with a chuckle, walking out of the bathroom with some towels. His face was cleaned up, the swells and the bruises clearly showing while his face still somewhat bled.

“Don’t test me,” Rick looked to see Negan reaching for his pajama pants on to pull them up quickly before moving beside the bed with you. Negan sat on the edge of the bed and reached for your hand as Rick moved for your legs again, but you shook your head. “If you want that baby to come out, we need the legs opened.”

“I don’t want you down there looking at…everything,” you let out an uncomfortable sound and Negan laughed. His laugh caused you to squeeze at his hand harder as Negan let out a small yelp. “He just tried to kill you and now he wants to deliver our baby.”

“I trust him…sorta,” Negan answered and you could feel Rick urging your closer toward the bottom of the bed making you let out an uncomfortable noise. “I’m gonna be right here with you.”

“Alright darling, how are your contractions?” Rick questioned and you reached up to cover your eyes as you let out an uncomfortable sound.

“Oh wow…” Negan muttered with a long breath as you covered your face and you let out a long, aggravated breath. “It’s okay baby, just…relax.”

“Don’t tell me to relax,” you snapped and Negan’s silly face turned very serious as you let out an uncomfortable sound. “Your face is fucked up beyond belief and the guy that just tried to kill you is here to help our baby come into the world. Don’t tell me to relax.”

“Okay, don’t relax. Just try to fucking push or whatever has to be done,” Negan let out a nervous breath and you could see him reaching up to brush his fingertips into his hair. All of his words began to pour out of his mouth in a nervous strain and you could feel your face blushing over. “I read all these books and I have forgotten everything. I wanted to be prepared and now that we are at this moment I don’t know what to fucking do anymore. I mean…”

“Negan! Shut up!” Rick spit out and Negan looked between the two of you before nodding slowly. It was clear that Negan was rambling and nervous as it was, which wasn’t helping you and it wasn’t helping Rick focus.

After what felt like hours of pushing and being talked through things from Rick, the sound of a baby crying filled the air. Your body was weak and shaking. Everything inside of you was sore and Negan’s hand continued to firmly hold yours tightly.

“Good job baby, you did so good,” Negan insisted, leaning forward to press a loving kiss over your lips as Negan brushed his fingers throughout your wet hair. Rick was holding the baby in one of the towels and you could feel Negan getting up to reach for the baby. “Shit doll, we’re gonna have to think of another name…”

“It’s a boy?” you stammered and Negan moved forward with the baby, cradling it softly to his chest.

“Don’t be a dick,” Rick snorted as Negan’s nose wrinkled and Negan sat on the edge of the bed with you. “It’s a little girl…”

“Negan,” you blurted out, hearing Negan’s laugh fill the air as he held the baby close. You could see that Negan’s eyes were watering over as he stared down at the baby. You could see that her little fingers were wrapped around Negan’s index finger and you could feel your heart pounding inside of your chest. When your eyes met her little face, you let out a long sigh and were severely happy. She was the prettiest thing you had ever seen. “She’s beautiful.”

“Yes, she is…just like her momma,” Negan replied with a wide smile, carefully handing the baby to you to cradle against your chest before sliding in next to you on the bed. “This may be the best day of my life. I mean, I’m never gonna forget what I saw here today…but this is the best day of my life.”

“Thanks for that,” you rolled your eyes with a laugh and Negan was still smiling down at the two of you while you held onto your little girl. Looking up, you saw Rick standing at the bottom of the bed, his hands braced firmly on his hips. “Thank you so much Rick.”

“Absolutely,” Rick nodded; he was clearly uncomfortable, but trying to act normal. “So do the two of you have a name for her?”

“Elliana,” Negan whispered, reaching out to trace his thumb over his little girl’s plump cheeks as her small cries filled the air. “Our little Ellie.”

“Well…congratulations,” Rick stammered, reaching up to caress over the back of his neck before sighing. “In a few you can go get the doctor. I think we’ve handled everything here pretty good. Then after that, maybe you can get me out of here?”

“Right,” Negan agreed with a heavy breath, staring out at Rick with a smile. “We can talk and figure out what’s going on with the people that have been attacking both of us, but until then Grimes…thank you. You’re a good man.”

“I’m still questioning that,” Rick moved over toward the chair in the corner of the room and dropped down on top of it. “But for right now I’ll take it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what happened with Elianna being born and final scene to end the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this is probably cheesy, but I was in the mood to write something apparently fluffy and very cheesy. I knew that I didn't want to leave this story open ended. So anyone that reads this, thank you! :D

Shifting in bed, you let out a tired breath and looked over your shoulder to see that the bed beside you was empty. Turning around, you reached out to feel the sheets that were cool beneath your touch. Lifting your head from the bed, you looked around the room to see that in the corner of the room Negan was laid out on the couch sleeping with Elliana sleeping curled up on his chest. A happy smile pressed in over your features as you sat up in the center of the bed and watched Negan’s bare chest rising and falling over and over again. It was amazing to see Negan holding onto your baby girl and being so comfortable that the both of them were sleeping together so perfectly.

Clutching the blankets to your body, you felt your heart warm and you were the happiest you had been in a long time. Negan’s face was still sore and bruised from what Rick had done to it not long ago and that was upsetting to see, but you were so glad that Negan was still here with you and your baby.

Carefully getting off the bed, you walked over toward the couch to take a seat on the coffee table beside it. Cautiously, you reached out to press your hand over Elianna’s back in a soothing manner watching your baby shift over Negan’s chest in a comfortable snuggle. An uncontrollable smile pressed in over your lips as you looked to Negan and reached out to brush your fingertips throughout his dark hair. A half smile pressed in over his features after you had tipped forward to press a loving his against his temple.

“Morning gorgeous,” Negan stammered with a bright smile, lifting his head to make sure that Elianna was still on his chest comfortably. Negan’s eyes shifted between you and Elianna before a snort fell from his lips. “I’m afraid to look away from her or to let her go. I just can’t believe that she’s real. I never thought I would have a baby…or a family for that fucking matter.”

“She’s beautiful,” you pointed out with a heavy sigh, shifting when the position you were in caused your body to ache. After everything you went through, you were still a little sore and knew that it would likely be that way for a while.

“She was getting fussy, so I picked her up and all she needed was to be in daddy’s arms,” Negan informed you with a proud smile on his face. He looked down at her again and his large hand slid in over her back. Cuddled underneath Elianna’s arm was the very small stuffed giraffe that Negan had picked up with Simon on a run and you felt your heart warming at the sight. “I’ve never been so in fucking love in my life.”

“You’re telling me, the two things I love the most in the world are sitting before me right now looking as adorable as ever,” you leaned in closer again to kiss Negan lovingly. The sound of a knock on the door was heard and you looked over your shoulder to see Simon opening the door. When he saw that Negan was holding Elianna, he moved across the room and let out an excited sound. Hushing Simon, you saw a small frown press in over his lips and Simon stared down at the little one with a goofy smirk. “Quietly…”

“It’s little Ellie, when do I get to hold her?” Simon muttered and Negan’s brows clenched together when he stared up at Simon from where he was laying with Elianna. “Please tell me that I’m going to get to hold her.”

“Try to take her from me and I’ll break your hands,” Negan warned with a grumble as the sound of the door pushing open a little further was heard and you both looked to see that Rick was stepping into the room. Rick shifted uncomfortably when your gaze met his and he raised his hand up as if to wave hello. “Grimes, shit…I forgot you were supposed to be coming today. Come on in Rick.”

“You were expecting him?” you looked to Negan with a shocked expression and Negan nodded. You couldn’t help it, but you had some off feelings toward Rick after everything he did to Negan. You still had nightmares about the way that he attacked Negan, but at the same time you knew that you had to be thankful for him because he helped bring your daughter into the world. “Were you ever going to let me in on that one?”

“You’ll have to fucking forgive me, someone tried to beat my brains in the other day,” Negan snickered and Rick let out a tight groan from where he was standing behind you. You watched Negan give you a wink and Simon shifted to sit on the coffee table beside you. Negan pulled himself up carefully while adjusting Elianna over his chest to allow Rick room to sit down on the couch where Negan’s feet had been previously. “Take a seat Rick.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Rick stammered, his thick southern accent filling the air. When Negan waved him on, Rick slowly moved over toward the couch and took a seat on the very end of it, trying to keep his distance. Rick’s blue eyes fell upon Elianna where she was cuddled up against Negan’s chest and the hints of a smile pressed in over Rick’s lips. “Hard to imagine something so peaceful is yours.”

“Oh she’s a hellion like her daddy. Just ask her momma and see what she was like when she was in her belly,” Negan teased with a wink and you could feel your cheeks blushing over as Rick turned to look at you with a smirk. “Though, I think any of the spunkier sides of her come from her mother, not me. Y/N has a bit of a wild side to her.”

“You caught me,” you threw your hands up in a playful manner and Negan snorted in response. Rick seemed to be smiling at your playful bantering, but when he realized what he was doing, he shifted uncomfortably and became straight faced again. “So what is Rick doing here?”

“We were going to talk about the attack that happened here when I got hurt and trade notes. See if we can help each other and figure out what the hell is going on,” Negan answered with a tired smile and when he looked to Rick again, it was obvious that Rick was still looking at Elianna. “Would you like to hold her?”

“What?” Simon blurted out with almost an over exaggerated tone. “He gets to hold her? I’ve been dying to hold her, but I can never get her out of your arms.”

“First of all, you told me she was gonna come out looking like an alien and Grimes is the guy that helped bring her into this world,” Negan pointed out with a huff and you lowered your head into your hand, letting out a tight laugh. “So what do you say Rick? She won’t bite you.”

“I don’t know, she looks awfully comfortable with you right now,” Rick held his hands out in the air and Negan’s brow raised up. “I mean…I guess, if it’s okay with Y/N.”

“By all means, if Negan thinks it will be okay…” you looked to Negan who gave you a firm nod and Negan moved in closer to Rick to carefully hand over Elianna. Watching closely, you saw Rick cuddle Elianna in closer to his chest and when your daughter curled up further against the center of Rick’s chest you felt your body calming down.

“Now look at you, cute as a fucking Hallmark film,” Negan teased with a wink and squeezed over Rick’s shoulder. “Daddy Grimes, I can picture the film in my head right now…”

“Funny,” Rick snorted looking to Negan with a small frown and he cleared his throat uneasily. “Negan, do you ever wear any clothes?”

“Oh,” Negan looked down to see that he was still in his boxer briefs and he shrugged his shoulders. “You’re so fucking prude Rick.”

“Just getting a little weird that you are pretty much naked every time I’ve seen you recently,” Rick answered and when he heard Elianna let out a small squeak of a sound, Rick lowered his head to look down at her. “It reminds me of when Judith was just born…”

“How are your kids?” Negan cleared his throat uneasily and he looked to Rick. “I think your son is one of the reasons that I actually…kind of looked forward to having kids.”

“We’re taking things one day at a time,” Rick answered with a somber sigh and when he felt Elianna shifting in his arms, Rick scoot in closer to Negan to give her back to him. “Trust me, I could cuddle her all day, but I don’t want to take away time from you and your daughter. These are the moments you are going to want to live for. Trust me. Don’t take any of them for granted.”

“Good fucking advice,” Negan winked, pulling Elianna up toward his collarbone and he could hear the sounds of her cooing against him. “So about what we are all here for….”

* * *

 

“Elianna, you have to eat your vegetables,” you frowned watching your daughter push her hands up in front of her face when you tried to feed her some of the corn that was on her plate. “You don’t like it, do you?”

Elianna’s face scrunched up and made the face that you were so used to seeing from Negan when he was dissatisfied with something. It had been five years since Rick and Negan decided to work together to find out who was attacking the groups. Since then, Rick had invited you and Negan to move in with the rest of them at Alexandria. Surprisingly, Rick and Negan had worked quite well together and had even saved each other a few times over the last few years. So they had learned to trust each other…for the most part.

“Gross mommy,” Elianna frowned and let out a disgusted sound making you laugh out loud. The sound of the front door opening was heard as you heard a few male voices entering the home.

“Honey…I’m home,” Negan’s voice boasted throughout the house and you watched Elianna push her chair out from the table and jump down on her feet to run to Negan when he entered the kitchen. Negan smiled happily seeing his daughter running to him and dipped down to pick her up in his arms and pull her up in the air. “There’s my beautiful little girl. How are you this afternoon? Daddy missed you!”

Elianna giggled as Negan brought her down to give her a quick kiss and then held her up in the air again making her boast out laughing.

“Are we having lunch?” Negan looked to you with a gorgeous smile and Elianna’s hands reached out to grasp at her father’s face to play with the stubble covering his jaw. When he pulled her to his chest and curled his arm around her to keep her close, he moved to the table to see what was for lunch and reached down to steal something from her plate. “Yum…”

“She doesn’t like the corn,” you pointed out and saw Rick walking into the kitchen, leaning against doorframe as he watched the three of you together with a smirk on his face. “Says it’s gross.”

“Well, it’s not daddy’s favorite either,” Negan answered with a wink and you reached for the plate. You took a spoonful of the corn and raised it to Negan’s lips as Negan let out a tense breath.

“Maybe if she sees daddy eat it, she’ll realize it’s not that bad,” you pointed out with a snicker and Negan opened his lips to accept the spoonful and fake a big smile after swallowing it down. Elianna giggled when she watched him make a disgusted face soon after. “Oh, that was a great sell honey…”

“Wanna try to eat some more for mommy?” Negan breathed out and Elianna laughed before shaking her head. “No? Are you telling daddy no?”

“Daddy…” she squealed when Negan turned her in his arms so that he could tickle her belly. “Stop daddy…too much.”

“Too much? Oh no, I think not enough,” Negan tickled at her ribs again and heard her boast out in laughter. Elianna’s laugh caused Negan to crack up with laughter himself as he pulled her up to him and gave her playful kisses. “Daddy loves you, you know that?”

“I love you too daddy,” she replied with a sweet tone and Negan pulled her in close for a tight hug. Negan saw you watching them together with a smile and he moved across the kitchen to wrap his free arm around you so that he could hold you both close.

“I love my girls,” Negan rumbled with a happy breath before lifting his head up. “On that topic, where is Liam?”

“Down for a nap in the living room,” you answered and Negan looked back to Rick with a smile.

“Uncle Rick? You wanna do me a favor and go get my son for me?” Negan suggested and Rick looked between you and Negan before nodding. Watching Rick walk off toward the living room, you heard Negan snort and you looked to him with an amused expression. “I still like to give him orders and see if he does it.”

“That’s quite an order you gave him,” you shook your head and reached for Elianna when she held her hands out to you to grab a hold of her. “You two still have an odd relationship.”

“That’s because your husband is an asshole,” Rick answered walking into the kitchen with a tired Liam in his arms. Your two year old son stared out at you with his big hazel eyes and you watched Liam outstretch his arms to Negan as soon as he saw him. When Negan accepted his son and pulled him close you heard Elianna laugh. “That’s why…”

“Daddy’s being an asshole,” Elianna repeated Rick’s words and you could see Negan’s eyes getting wide at her response and Rick let out a shocked sound. When you looked to your daughter, you watched her throw up her hands and shrug. “What? Uncle Rick said it first…”

“Good job Rick,” Negan brought his hand upside the back of Rick’s head and heard Rick let out a wince with the smack. “What are you gonna teach my daughter next?”

“It’s not like she hasn’t heard it before,” Rick nervously stammered, looking to you with a shrug. “I mean, Negan is her father.”

“So daddy’s not an asshole?” Elianna looked to you with a frown and Rick winced when he moved across the kitchen to reach for Elianna. When both you and Negan started laughing at her response, she looked to Rick confused. “What’s so funny?”

“That’s just something that I get to call your daddy, okay? Not something you should be repeating,” Rick informed her with a hesitant laugh and Elianna smiled brightly. Her dimples sucked in, much like her father’s would as she looked to Negan who was cuddling Liam who seemed to be falling back asleep against his father’s chest. “Let’s not say that word again so we don’t get your mommy mad at Uncle Rick, okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed and held her arms out toward Negan. “I want daddy…”

“And this is daddy’s superpower,” Negan moved across the kitchen and managed to wrap one arm firmly around Liam while he reached for Elianna to hold her. “Being able to hold both of your kids at the same time. You are lucky that Carl was grown when you had Judith. I think my back is going out.”

“But they love you so much daddy,” Rick teased, going to the opposite side of the kitchen as Negan tipped down to press a loving kiss on the top of both Elianna’s and Liam’s head. Nodding to the table, you cleared you throat and shrugged your shoulders.

“Would you like to stay for lunch Rick? We have enough if you’d like,” you looked to Rick who seemed to look to Negan for an answer. Negan nodded and Rick shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t think Michonne would mind,” Rick answered with a wink as he moved closer to the table and watched Negan struggle with trying to get a seat from the table out with his foot. “Does super daddy need some help?”

“Please,” Negan nodded as he took a seat at the table, careful to keep both of his children in his arms. When he sat, Elianna shifted on his knee and hugged her arms tightly around Negan’s neck. “Would it be too much to ask if one of you fed me since I don’t have any arms here?”

“I’ll feed you daddy,” Elianna offered and Negan laughed before nodding and when you set the plate down on the table for Negan, Elianna took a spoonful of the food. She raised it to Negan’s lips and pushed it into his mouth as Negan pulled away with a snicker and swallowed the food down. “Good?”

“Good sweetheart,” Negan nodded with an amused smile and opened his mouth when his daughter brother another spoonful to his mouth. A laugh fell from your lips when half of the food missed Negan’s mouth and you heard Negan snort.

“Have you heard from Simon lately?” Rick questioned from across the table and Negan lifted his head, adjusting Liam so that he was cuddled in closer to his chest. After The Sanctuary had been attacked again, Negan decided that it wasn’t safe to keep a family there and that’s when he decided to come to Alexandria with you and the kids. He had left Simon in charge, but would occasionally return to The Sanctuary to check in on things.

“Not since the last swap of supplies,” Negan answered with a grumble as Elianna raised the spoon to his lips again and he opened his mouth to take another bite. “Thank you baby…”

You stood from the table and moved around to help Negan clean up what had been spilled on his chest. Negan chuckled when you went to pull away, but he puckered his lips up so that you would kiss him before leaving.

“But I can tell you I don’t really miss it there at The Sanctuary that much,” Negan answered, but was interrupted by Elianna shoving the spoon into his mouth and Rick’s laugh filled the air when Negan tried not to choke. When he swallowed down the food, Elianna giggled and you moved in behind Negan to squeeze at his shoulder. “I mean, there are parts of it I’ll miss, but I enjoy the second chance at life I’ve gotten here Rick and I appreciate all you’ve done for me—for my family.”

“Oh, well…you’re just lucky that I like your wife and kids,” Rick teased with a wink and you slid your hand in over Negan’s shoulders. It was actually nice getting to spend time living in an actual home with Negan and your children. You never saw yourself having a life that was almost normal and Rick gave you that here at Alexandria. Sure things were still up and down, but that was to be expected in the life you lived these days. You were actually worried at first when Negan decided that he wanted to move here with the kids, but you found yourself quite happy here and it surprised you.

“Well, we’re very happy that you have us here,” Negan answered, lifting his head up to you with a large smile plastered over his face. Tipping down to press a loving kiss over his lips, you smiled and realized that this was the best you could have hoped for. “Because we’re quite happy here.”


End file.
